Rebecca and the Deathly Hallows Part 1
by RogueMetamorph
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rebecca have been through nearly everything together, so it only makes sense that the quartet set out on their next adventure together as well. But will it last, or are they at the end of their friendship? Harry/OC.
1. Seven Harrys

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter 1-7 (I don't own the 8th movie either if anyone wanted to know)**

**I wanted to put the first chapters up because I wanted to know what people thought about them to see if i should change anything to be more clique or whatnot. I enjoy your comments and reviews and need them for these first chapters now more than ever. **

**HELP ME!**

* * *

><p>Name: Rebecca Adhara Black<p>

Parents: Sirius Black and Ambrosia Sherwood (both deceased)

Stepfather: Gregory Sherwood

Gifts: Witch and a Metamorphmagus

Blood-Status: Pure Blood

Status: Living at Grimmauld Place

**True Features**:

Hair: Long Curly/Untidy Dark Brown

Eyes: Blue

**Current Features**: Same

Age: 17

Home: Grimmauld Place, Order of the Phoenix Headquarters

Patronus: Wolf

Friends: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

Dating status: In a relationship with Harry Potter

* * *

><p>"<em>These are dark times, there is no denying. Our world has, perhaps, faced no greater threat than it does today. But I say this to our citizenry: We, ever your servants, will continue to defend your liberty and repel the forces that seek to take it from you. Your Ministry remains strong<em>,"

* * *

><p>Everything was changing quickly. The whole world falling in on itself in fear as Voldemort became an even more prominent threat. People were disappearing left and right, some on there own accord, some turning up dead a week later.<p>

One day, when Lupin and Tonks moved me to the Burrow, Hermione showed up out of nowhere, no explanation. Later, however, she told me she had used the Memory Charm on her parents, to forget her, to make them safe.

There wasn't much happiness left in the world now. The only high points of the summer was Lupin and Tonks' wedding, which was right after the end of school, but after that, we really don't have much to look forward to until Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was horrible really, having to wait for happiness to come about again, instead of it happening everyday.

It was only when everyone from the Order came to the Burrow did things start moving too fast for happiness to matter. The Order was planning on how to get Harry out of Privet Drive before his birthday, when the protection over him broke and anyone could get to him. It was decided that we would take Harry from Privet Drive via normal transportation, like Thestrals, brooms, and flying motorbikes. We would also use Polyjuice Potion so that there would be seven Harrys and each Harry would have a protector, that way we could get him out and no one would be the wiser on which Harry was which.

So the night the plan was to take place, we all traveled to Privet Drive in our own way, most of us Apparating while some had to fly the Thestrals and the motorbike there.

Hagrid was the one to knock on the door, since the rest of us were a little afraid that Harry would come out shooting Stunner spells. But he didn't.

"Hello, Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed as Harry appeared in the open doorway, a huge smile on his face at seeing all of us.

Ron was the first to run over to Harry, giving him a big hug, then next was Hermione who gave him a quick hug, kissing him on the cheek. Next was my turn. I ran at him and nearly slammed into him, hugging him to me tightly, burring my face in the crook of his neck. He held onto me just as tightly, smiling into my shoulder. "It's good to see you too," I heard him chuckle.

I pulled back and away from him, though I could feel that his arms weren't letting me go, so I just leaned back and gave him a once over. "I like the hair, boy wonder," I smiled, ruffling it a bit. It had grown longer than last year, looking closer to how it had looked third year.

"Yeah, he's absolutely gorgeous," Mad-Eye grumbled as he pushed past us rudely. "What say we get undercover before someone murders him?"

"I'd be fine with that," I murmured, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him along with me as I followed Mad-Eye into the empty living room.

In walked, Kingsley, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur after us, Harry greeting each of them warmly, Bill and Fleur last.

"Hello, Harry. Bill Weasley," Bill smiled, extending a hand.

He looked a lot better than when he had been in the hospital, after I had helped save him. He was no longer bandaged up from head to toe, though his face would forever have the long dark gashes across it, much like how Lupin's scars looked on his own face.

"Oh. Pleasure to meet you," Harry smiled, letting go of my hand to shake Bill's and then hug Fleur.

"He was never always this handsome-" "Dead ugly," the twins put in from the corner, making me smack both of them on the shoulders, the highest point of them that I could reach.

"True enough," Bill said good naturedly before turning his face so Harry could see the scars better. "Owe it all to a werewolf, name of Greyback. Hope to repay the favor one day,"

"You're still beautiful to me, William," Fluer smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek, fully getting his attention.

"Just remember, Fleur, Bill takes his steaks on the raw side now," Lupin smiled as he and Tonks walked into the room.

"My husband, the joker," Tonks chuckled, wrapping an arm around his waist before she looked back up at everyone else. "By the way, wait till you hear the news. Remus and I-"

"All right. We'll have time for a cozy catch-up later. We've got to get the hell out of here, and soon," Mad-Eye interrupted, even knocking into Lupin as he walked through until he was at the head of the room. "Potter, you're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you,"

"What's the Trace?" Harry asked as I stepped up beside him.

"If you sneeze, the Ministry will know who wipes your nose," Mad-Eye grumbled, exaggerating it majorly. "The point is, we have to use those means of transport the Trace can't detect: Brooms, Thestrals and the like. We go in pairs, that way, if anyone's out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be, they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one,"

"The real one?" Harry repeated.

Mad-Eye smiled and pulled out a familiar flash from his leather jacket, holding it up and shaking it a bit so we could all hear the swishing. "I believe you're familiar with this particular brew,"

"No. Absolutely not,"

"I told you he'd take it well," I smiled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No," Harry continued, ignoring me. "If you think I'm gonna let everyone risk their lives for me, I-"

"Never done that before, have we?" Ron muttered sarcastically.

"No. No. this is different," Harry exclaimed. "I mean, taking that, becoming me. No,"

"Well, none of us really fancy it, mate," "Imagine if something went wrong, and we ended up a scrawny, specky git forever," the twins gasped, looking at each other wide eyed as if it was the worst thought ever, making everyone in the room chuckle at them.

"Everyone here is of age, Potter. They've all agreed to take the risk," Mad-Eye told him, bringing our attention back to the matter at hand. "All right, Granger, as discussed," Hermione walked past Harry, taking a chunk of Harry's hair with her, making Harry gasp as she did it.

"Blimey, Hermione," Harry hissed.

"Straight in here, if you please," Mad-Eye said, holding the flask out so Hermione could drop the hairs in. Immediately, the muddy potion began to bubble and spark before it settled into a gold color, looking similar to Butterbeer.

"You look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry," Hermione commented, before she caught all of us staring at her, her uneasy eyes sliding over to a surprised Ron before she continued to explain herself. "Oh, you know what I mean, Goyle's potion looked like bogies,"

"It's because Harry is much more kind at heart and hasn't sullied his soul verses Crabbe and Goyle," I explained. "You taste like how you act and are when it comes to Polyjuice Potion,"

"Right then, now that we've had our potions lesson for the day, fake Potters like up front, please," Mad-Eye ordered, stepping forward with the flask in hand.

Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Fleur all stepped up in front of Mad-Eye, ready to take the potion.

"We're one short," Lupin said looking at the line.

"I'm right here," I said raising a hand, not looking at Harry. "I think we're all aware that I don't need to take it,"

"Right," Mad-Eye nodded before stepping up to Fred, the first in the line, handing him the flask. "For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning: It tastes like goblin piss,"

"Have a lot of experiences with that, do you, Mad-Eye?" Fred asked, but only got a glare in return. He just shrugged. "Just trying to diffuse the tension,"

In turn, all the soon to be Harrys drank from the flask, which was sort of a gruesome experience to watch as everyone shifted slowly, and in their own way. But finally, after a minute, five Harry's stood in a like in front of Harry and I.

"Wow! We're identical," the twins said in unison smiling at each other before Fred smirked.

"I dunno though. I think I'm still better looking," Fred said, looking over a mirror that had been left hanging on the wall.

"Come one, everyone. Time to change," Mad-Eye grumbled, spilling a bag of clothes on the ground.

I felt Harry grab my arm and pull me off to the side, looking into my eyes angrily. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Saving your life," I said simply, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You can't do this," Harry insisted.

I laughed. "Says the sixteen-year-old," I bit out. "If your that worried about me then maybe you should think this through a little bit more. Any Death Eaters we encounter tonight will be out to capture a Harry, and kill anyone else. I'm much safer as you than I am as Rebecca Black," I told him.

He didn't seem convinced.

"I'll be fine," I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder, sliding it up until it sat on the side of his neck. "It's you, you should be worrying about, boy wonder, not me," I smiled.

"All right, enough. You're making me sick," Mad-Eye snapped, stepping between us. "You both need to change. Now,"

I rolled my eyes at him, morphing into Harry as I did, grabbing a shirt off the ground as I pulled mine off, unhooking my bra with a snap before shrugging the red long sleeved shirt. I was suddenly glad I had worn the Harry jeans here, after all, they were quite comfortable. I then pulled on a jacket, pulling a pair of round glasses out of the pocket and putting them on, using Harry's eyes since wearing the glasses called for it.

"All right, the pairs will be as follows," Mad-Eye continued as all us Harrys lined up, each one of us looking identical except for the postures. "Black, you'll be going with me," I nodded. "Arthur and Fred-" Mad-Eye continued, pointing to one of the twin versions of Harry.

"But I'm George. So which one do you want?"

"Sorry, George-"

"I'm just yanking your wand, I'm really Fred-"

"Enough messing around!" Mad-Eye barked. "Arthur and Fred together, and George will go with Remus. Miss Delacour-"

"I'm taking Fleur on a Thestral," Bill interrupted, stepping up behind the Harry to my right. "She's not that fond of brooms,"

Well neither was I!

"Fine," Mad-Eye nodded. "Miss Granger with Kingsley, again by Thestral,"

"Which leaves you with me, Ron!" Tonks smiled brightly, hopping down from her seat on the window seat, only to stumble, grabbing Remus' arm to keep her from falling on her face.

One of the Harrys didn't look very happy at all.

"An' you're with me, Harry," Hagrid smiled down at the Harrys until one stepped forward, the one on my other side. "I brought you here sixteen years ago, when you were no bigger than a Bowtruckle. Seems only right that I should be the one to take you away now,"

"Yes, it's all very touching," Mad-Eye grumbled. "Let's go!"

Immediately, we all moved out of the house and out into the street. I grabbed my broom and got on quickly, and sat in line with the rest. I'd wait for Mad-Eye of course, but I wanted to be ready.

"Head for the Burrows. We'll rendezvous there," Mad-Eye shouted at us. "On the count of three!" Hagrid's bike started up. "One… two…" I turned back and smiled at Harry, though he didn't smile back. "Three!" Everyone voomed past me, but before I knew it, Mad-Eye was getting on his broom. "Come on!"

I sped off with him, heading up and into the sky where the others had disappeared to, flying beside Mad-Eye. As soon as we broke through the clouds, we were ambushed by loads of Death Eaters. At least a dozen were after each Harry, and thus meant that two dozen were after the last Harry that appeared. Me.

"Which one?" "Where are you?" Death Eaters shouted.

I stayed as close to Mad-Eye as I could, shooting spell after spell at on coming Death Eaters, using Sectemsempra by accident a few times, though no one seemed to notice since it was nonverbal. I ducked and dived as spells bombarded me, trying hard to use Protego instead of just ducking, afraid that it my shoot passed me and hit someone else, mainly Mad-Eye.

I don't know how long we were out there, but I kept fighting, using as many Disarming and Stunning Charms like Harry would have done, just like Mad-Eye told me to. But it didn't have the best effect than I had hoped.

Voldemort appeared in the midst of the battle, flying at Mad-Eye and I. My blood froze as Death Eaters flew off after the others and Voldemort approached at great speed, flicking his wand at Mad-Eye sending a green spell at him. And there were only so many green spells. Before I could even yell to warn him, the spell hit Mad-Eye in the face, and he fell backwards and off his broom.

"No!" I yelled in Harry's voice as I watched Mad-Eye plummet to earth, dead.

I only just ducked as a Killing Curse whizzed past my head, flying higher into the sky before sending a Stunner down at Voldemort. He hissed and blocked it, sending it back up at me. I flicked my wand and absorbed the spell, and flew as fast as I could as Death Eaters began to chase me again, Voldemort flying away, apparently sold on the fact that I wasn't Harry.

"Look out!"


	2. Lost and Found

**Author's Note: Can anyone say cliffhanger? Now on to the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Third Person*<strong>

Harry and Hagrid crashed hard near the edge of the barrier that surrounded the Burrow, landing in a pond, soaking them. Harry and Hagrid looked at each other, a sad smile passing between them before they got out and walked the rest of the way to the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were waiting for them.

"Harry. Hagrid," Mrs. Weasley called, rushing toward them. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"Is no one else back?" Harry asked, fear and pain gripping his heart.

"They were on us right from the start, Molly," Hagrid told her. "The Death Eaters were waiting for us. It was an ambush. We didn't stand a chance,"

"Well, thank goodness you two are all right," Mrs. Weasley nodded, before ushering Hagrid inside.

Ginny and Harry walked up to each other, each with a similar fear filled expression on their faces as they looked at each other.

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first, but they missed their portkey… it came back without them," Ginny said quickly. "Dad and Fred were supposed to be second," her voice quivered, "you and Hagrid were third and-" she checked her watch, "if they made it, George and Lupin should be back in about a minute,"

There was a loud pop before Lupin and George appeared from the weeds, George leaning heavily on Lupin, half his face covered in blood. Harry immediately ran forward and together, him and Lupin carried George into the house and placed him onto the sofa. As the light fell across George's head, everyone stared in horror as they all say that one of his ears were missing.

Suddenly, Lupin grabbed Harry by the front of the shirt and yanked him into the kitchen, his wand to his face.

"What are ya' goin'?" Hagrid exclaimed, following.

Lupin ignored him. "What creature sat in the corner the first time Harry Potter visited my office in Hogwarts?"

"Are you mad?" Harry exclaimed.

"What creature!" Lupin shouted.

"A- A grindylow!" Harry shouted back.

Lupin sighed and let go of Harry, stepping back and away from him. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure you weren't an imposter," Lupin explained.

Harry just nodded, his mind on other things at the moment.

Was Rebecca alright? After all she was with Mad-Eye, and as good as the two of them were at spells, Harry knew that Mad-Eye was probably having Rebecca do something incredibly stupid to make the Death Eaters think that she was the real Harry. She couldn't hold her own if she had to fight Voldemort. Hell, he couldn't and he was Harry Potter! His mind raised as he pictured her fighting Voldemort, fighting any of the Death Eaters, and then being hit and falling from the sky. All because of him, all because she wanted to protect him. What was the use of being Harry Potter if he couldn't save the ones he loved?

So he didn't think about that. He thought about Rebecca coming back, her appearing beside Mad-Eye out in the field, looking exhausted. He thought of how she'd come running and colliding with him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He thought of how she'd chuckle at his worrying for her and then how she'd call him 'boy wonder' the way she always did. Harry focused on that.

Another loud clap announced a new arrival. Lupin, Harry, and Ginny all raised outside to see Kingsley and Hermione coming towards them. As soon as Lupin and Kingsley saw each other, they both raised their wands at each other, staring each other down.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us," Kingsley demanded, making Lupin smile.

"Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him,"

The two lowered their wands.

"What gave you away?" Kingsley asked Harry.

"Hedwig, I think. She was trying to protect me," Harry said quickly, feeling a small pain in his heart for loosing his companion.

There was another flash and Bill and Fleur appeared, riding the Thestral in which came to a halt inches within Hermione. Next Tonks and Ron appeared, which sent Hermione running at him, nearly knocking Ron over as she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Deserves that. Brilliant, he was," Tonks said as she and Lupin embraced, holding each other close. "I wouldn't be standing here without him,"

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking back at Ron.

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron chuckled before the two of them were attacked by Harry, hugging them tightly, glad that they were both alive.

"We that last back?" Mr. Weasley asked as he and Fred Apparated into the field, looking around at everyone. "Where's George?"

At the silent and sorrowful looks, Fred ran into the house, followed by Mr. Weasley and the rest of the group. George was still laid out on the couch, Mrs. Weasley brushing back his hair as Fred dropped down next to him. The others crowded into the room behind him, watching the twins in silence.

"How you feeling, Georgie?" Fred asked, looking more scared than he ever had in his life.

"Saint-like," George murmured, his eyes still closed.

Fred gave him a confused and concerned look. "Come again?"

"Saint-like. I'm holy," George smiled before pointed to where his ear used to be. "I'm holey, Fred. Get it?"

Fred just chuckled softly and shook his head. "The whole wide world of ear-related humor and you go for 'I'm holey' That's pathetic,"

"Reckon I'm still better-looking that you," George told him.

Bill then stepped forward as the room grew quiet again, getting everyone's attention. He took a deep breath, not looking anyone in the eye as he told everyone the bad news.

"Mad-Eye's dead,"

Harry's heart stopped in his chest.

The room fell into silence as the group mourned for Mad-Eye. But a silent question filled every person's mind as they stood silently, a question that no one wanted to voice. Did they even want to know the answer?

"What about…?" Hermione began but didn't finish as her eyes landed on Harry, who looked like he was about to burst.

"After Mad-Eye, Voldemort went after her," Bill began, knowing who Hermione meant. "She fought him well, but he knew she wasn't Harry. After that, nearly two dozen Death Eaters were after her…"

"She got 'eet," Fleur finished. "She dropped out of ze sky… Zere was nothing we could do,"

Everyone was looking at Harry now, giving him sad, pitying looks. Harry couldn't handle that, the pity, it was almost as bad as the pain in his chest. It almost made Harry angry, the fact that the two people he probably needed to have been least worried about, where the two that were gone.

Harry's worst thoughts about tonight had happened.

Rebecca was gone.

* * *

><p>Harry was lying in bed, tossing and turning in his sleep, a sleep that he had only achieved when his eyes had finally fallen closed from exhaustion, only about a half hour before. Images were flashing across his mind's eye, memories, things he had never seen, and images that he could only imagine.<p>

"_It's you, you should be worrying about, boy wonder, not me_," "_Head to the Burrows_," "_This is beyond anything I imagined_," "_Seven_?" "_A Horcrux_," "_They could be hidden anywhere couldn't they_?" "_To rip the soul into seven pieces_…" "_If you did destroy each Horcrux_-?" "_One destroys Voldemort_,"

"_You told me the problem would be solved by using another's wand_!"

"_No! I beg you_-"

"_You lied to me, Ollivander! You sought to help Potter, to help him escape_!"

"_I swear I did not- I believed a different wand would work_-"

"_Explain, then, why Lucius' wand was destroyed_!"

"_I can't understand- the connection- it exists only between your wands_-"

"_Lies_!"

"_No- please! I beg you_-"

"_HARRY_!"

Harry shot out of bed, panting and sweating as he looked around the room. It was only he and Ron in the room, and Ron was fast asleep.

Harry sighed. He needed to get out of there.

Harry packed his things quickly into backpack before silently walking out of the house, closing the door as quietly as he could behind him, walking away from the house. But the door opened behind him.

"Going somewhere?" Ron called as he followed Harry.

Harry stopped and turned back to look back at Ron. "Nobody else is going to die. Not for me,"

"For you?" Ron asked as Harry started to walk away from him. "You think Mad-Eye died for you? You think George took that curse for you?" But Harry kept walking away from him, so Ron took out the one name he knew would stop Harry in his tracks. "You think leaving now would do Rebecca's death any justice?"

Harry froze and turned back to glare darkly at Ron. He hated him for bringing her up, for stooping so low.

"You may be the Chosen One, mate," Ron continued, ignoring the glare. "But this is a while lot bigger than that. It's always been bigger than that,"

Harry was silent for a long moment. "Come with me,"

"What, and leave Hermione?" Ron laughed. "You mad? We wouldn't last two days without her… don't tell her I sad that," Ron said looking a bit sheepish as he glanced toward the house. "Besides, you still got the Trace on you. We still go the wedding-"

"I don't care about a wedding!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm sorry. No matter whose it is. I have to start finding these Horcruxes. They're our only chance to beat him and the longer we stay here, the stronger he gets,"

"Tonight's no the night, mate," Ron said simply, stepping forward. "We'd only be doing him a favor,"

Harry and Ron just stood there for a long moment, just staring at each other before a loud pop resounded across the field, setting off a loud annoying alarm that sent both the boys' hands to their ears to try to block it out. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and as he and Ron ran back to the house, looking around for the source of the disturbance.

They found it.

Laying in the center of the cleared area in front of the house, was a curled up body, covered in blood. The body was shaking slightly, muttering to itself softly, saying the same thing over and over again.

Ron was completely confused. He had no idea who it was laying across his front lawn. However, as Harry surged forward, dropping to his knees beside the figure, he suddenly had a good idea of who it was, and ran inside to get help.

Harry dropped down beside Rebecca, his hands hovering over her, not sure what to do for her, afraid he'd only hurt her if he did anything. Rebecca was covered in her own blood, cuts and gashes marring her body, mainly on her left side, as if the spell had only grazed her like an angry animal. She was shaking and coughing, but also occasionally muttering the same musical words to herself as she held her wand in her hand.

"_Vulnera Sanentur_… _Vulnera Sanentur_…"

Harry watched as a few of Rebecca's cuts began to heal up, though the large gashes still stayed. He carefully brushed the dark hair from her face, to see that her face was also nearly covered in blood.

"Rebecca," he whispered to her, his voice breaking.

"… Harry…" Rebecca's eyes fluttered open and her bright blue eyes focused on his bright green ones. "I told you… I'd be fine,"

"You are not fine," Harry told her in a desperate voice.

"Small detail," she wheezed. "I _will_ be fine,"

"Promise?" Harry asked her seriously as he heard everyone rushing towards the two of them.

"Only… if you don't… leave me… behind," she wheezed.

Harry stared at her in surprise for a long moment before he remembered what Ron had been talking him out of not a minute before Rebecca had showed up on the front lawn. He had been trying to leave, and somehow Rebecca knew him well enough to make him promise not to try it (again).

Harry nodded before brushing more hair out of her face as Mrs. Weasley and Lupin dropped down on either side of him.

"Good,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: WELL? Did you like it? Did you hate that I messed with Rebecca? Was it cheesy? <strong>

**REVIEW! . . . please.**


	3. Scarred

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long. I had a bit of writer block and i didn't want to just rush/write through anything and make it all crappy. Anyway, here's some filler.**

* * *

><p><strong>*First Person*<strong>

I woke up in a bed, in what I believe was Percy's old room. I was bandaged in loose white cloth bandages, nearly from head to toe, half of my vision impeded by a bandage wrapped around my head. My body ached, but I wasn't tired at all, a little hungry though.

As carefully as I could, I stood on shaky legs, holding the side of the bed for a second before I stood fully. I then quickly grabbed a sweatshirt and some pajama pants from the dresser and walked woodenly to the nearest bathroom. Once there I slowly changed out of the nightgown I was wearing, since my limbs weren't allowing me to yank any of the items on like usual.

After I had pulled off the nightgown, I glanced carefully into the mirror. Bandages wrapped around my hip, chest and shoulder were clean and white, but made me feel a little like a hunch back. Then there were the ones that wrapped loosely around my neck and the one that wrapped around half of my head, making me shiver.

Slowly, I unwrapped the ones around my hip and side, which revealed long thin white scars that zigged and zagged across me skin. Next I pulled off the bandages on my chest and shoulder. There, I could see thick ghostly white scars which ran across my skin like lightning bolts, one going perfectly across my chest, and then there was the old scar that I'd had since first year, but I ignored that one.

Next I slowly unwrapped my neck and loosened the bandaging that was wrapped over my face. On my neck I could see one scar heading over my shoulder, up my neck and under the wrapping over my face, which I feared.

I closed my eyes and pulled the bandages completely off, taking a deep breath before I opened my eyes. A thin scar, that reminded me of spider's webbing crept across my cheek until it ended at the corner of my eye, as if the scar was a tear that had left a pale white trail down my cheek.

I sighed. It could have been much, much worse. Not to mention that I was a Metamorphmagus, and when I opened my eyes again, the scars were gone and I didn't look anywhere near as tired as I felt.

I took a quick shower, and changed into the sweatshirt and pants before carefully making my way down stairs, that is, until I heard familiar voices coming from Ron's room.

I heard a dull clap before I heard Ron say; "Oh, of course, I forgot we'll be hunting down Voldemort in a mobile library!"

I then heard Hermione give a sarcastic laugh.

"Listen," I heard Harry say. "I know you said you wanted to come with me-"

"Here he goes," I heard Ron mutter and I rolled my eyes from my place behind the closed door.

"Listen!" Harry persisted, but Hermione interrupted him.

"No, Harry,_ you_ listen. We're coming with you. We've known for months, years, really, that we would. Not to mention that I've been packing for days. We've all been this planning for months. Rebecca brewed as many potions as she could over the summer and even smuggled some of Mad-Eye's stock of Polyjuice Potion into her own bag," Hermione named off. "I'd say we're sure,"

"You're not getting rid of us that easy, mate," Ron said, just as determined as Hermione.

There was a long silence before I heard them speak again.

"What about Rebecca?" I heard Ron ask.

"I don't know. She was really torn up after she came here, I don't know if she'd be strong enough for the trip," Hermione said quietly.

"I don't want to risk her getting killed if she's already hurt. I mean, the weddings nearly two days away and she still hasn't woken up yet," I heard Harry say. "I think we'll have to leave her behind,"

Fire raged inside of me as I glared at Harry through the door. I pushed open the door, my arms crossed over my chest as I stepped into the room, glaring at Harry as soon as my eyes found him, sitting beside Ron on his bed.

"If you leave me behind, Harry Potter, Mr. Snake-Face won't have to kill you," I growled.

"Rebecca!"

All at once, everyone was on their feet. Hermione was the first to attack me, hugging me tightly, making me groan a little as she did so, feeling as if all of my air had been forced out of my lungs. After her, Ron gave me a friendly one armed hug, as if making up for Hermione's python hug.

Next I turned and smiled at Harry, who was standing a few feet from me, staring at me as if I was some sort of ghost. It was kinda cute and romantic. I stepped toward him and poked his stomach lightly, smiling shyly.

"Hey, boy wonder,"

Before I knew it, Harry surged forward, scooping me up into his arms and kissed me. My arms were locked around his neck like a vice, and he held me just as tightly. It was as if we were both afraid that if we let go in the slightest, the other would disappear. Gently, as we broke apart, he set me back on my feet, but kept a firm arm around my waist, and I only moved to bury my face in the crook of his neck, holding him against me.

"I think someone missed me," I smiled into his neck.

He pulled away from me with a raised eyebrow, as if sawing in not so many words; duh.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked, stepping up beside us, intruding on the romantic moment.

"May I sit first?" I asked with a smirk.

Harry pulled me down beside him to sit on the bed while Hermione sat back down on the floor between her many piles of books and Ron sat on the windowsill. I leaned my head against Harry's shoulder for a second before sitting up and beginning my short tale.

"Well, I assume you know about Mad-Eye?" I asked, to which everyone nodded their heads. "Well, after he was hit, Voldemort went after me, I guess because I had been shooting so many Stunners and a few Disarming charms that he thought I was Harry. It wasn't fun fighting him, but as soon as the fight started, Snake-face disappeared. I started getting chased when I was hit by Sectumsempra in the shoulder. I went into a tailspin until I hit the ground," I told them, instantly reaching a hand up to my shoulder. "I laid there trying to get up the strength to use the counter spell that I had learned from Snape last year so I could chance Apparating. When I finally did Apparate, I landed in the Weasley's front lawn… which is where you found me,"

I don't really remember much after that, it was like my body took over while my mind slept through whatever happened next. From then on I had slept for what I assumed to be a very long time if Harry had been debating on leaving me behind.

I felt Harry kiss the top of my head which made me feel like ducking more than anything, even though it was cute.

"What happened to the scars?" Ron asked, interrupting my thoughts. "I thought you were all bandaged up,"

"Morphed them away," I said simply with a shrug.

"Wicked," Ron smiled.

"Were they that bad?" Hermione asked.

My eyes flicked up to Harry's face, which wore a guilty look, before I looked away and shrugged again. "Nah, I just thought it'd be better this way,"

"Can we see 'em?" Ron asked, getting elbowed in the ribs by Hermione, making him gasp and then glared at her. "What?"

"I don't think so," I said, laying my head on Harry's shoulder again.

"Kids! The Delacours are here!" I heard Mrs. Weasley yell up to us.

"I don't know why they had to come two days early," Ron muttered as he stood and shuffled to the door.

"Maybe because they are the family of the bride," Hermione suggested with a sarcastic shrug as she followed him out the door.

"So…" I began, sitting up only to turn and lay across Harry's lap. "Do I get to go? I mean, apparently there's two days before the wedding and your birthday, so I still have at least two days of rest,"

Harry looked down at me, watching me carefully, and laid his hands lightly on my stomach. It tickled and I scrunched my nose up and wiggled a little on top of him, making him smile.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "You look fine,"

"I know right?" I smirked.

"You know what I mean," Harry said rolling his eyes as he tickled me a little making squirm and squeak until he stopped.

"Well, _don't_ complement me," I said in mock anger, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look," Harry began, getting serious. "I don't want you getting hurt or possibly dieing because you're hurt _already_,"

"Harry, I'll be fine," I told him, reaching up to rest a hand on his cheek. "I promise you,"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Harry told me.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm going to try extra hard to keep this one," I smiled, leaning up as I pulled his face done to mine until our faces met in a kiss.


	4. A Visitor

**Author's Note:  
>I. Am. SO. Sorry. I don't intend to take so long on these past chapters. It's just that i've been having a bit of writer's block and then i needed help on this chapter and i had to wait for that and then i had a ton of homework and THEN i was about to past out on top of my laptop. <strong>

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and told me what i should give to Rebecca, i know that no one voted for this one, but it will all make sence in time ant you'll realize that i'm, at heart, a people pleaser. Thank you especially to LittleMissMia123 who has offically become my helper on this project and who will probably continue yelling at me if i take too long on the following chapters. **

**Anyway... Read. **

* * *

><p>The morning of the wedding there was a lot of hustle and bustle that I was lucky not to be a part of. Once the bathroom had been clear, I took a shower and brushed my hair and did things of the like, like putting my hair up and putting the makeup on that Hermione and Ginny had insisted I wear. I went back to 'my room' then put my dress on, it was a plain dark blue dress that stopped at my knees. It's straps covered much of my shoulders, though it didn't really matter since I wasn't wearing the bandages and was using my abilities to hide the scars.<p>

However, to my annoyance, I couldn't get the damn dress to zip up, I couldn't reach to far before my shoulder started screaming in protest.

I sighed and went through the house searching for anyone to help me. The rooms were all empty since everyone was outside setting up for the wedding. I growled and walked down into the kitchen to find something to eat or someone to zip up my dress. I stopped when I came around the corner and ended up in the kitchen where I could see Harry standing with his back to me, looking down at the Daily Prophet that was laying on the table.

"Hey, Harry?" I asked.

Harry turned and looked up at me, only half paying attention until his eyes focused on my body. I smirked and rolled my eyes before I took him in. He was wearing a purple dress shirt under a velvet darker purple vest which he had left un buttoned. He looked cute.

"Um, yeah?" Harry asked sounding a little distracted.

"Can you zip me up? I can't zip it up all the way because I can't reach the bloody zipper," I said annoyed as I turned my bare back to him.

It was sort of embarrassing and stupid that I had to come down and ask him to zip up my dress. I could have waited for someone else to come up and help me on with the dress, but I didn't exactly fancy waiting forever for Hermione to come up. Not to mention that I should have been able to zip myself up, if not for my stupid cut up, tender shoulder.

I heard him approach me slowly before I felt the tug on the dress as Harry pulled at the zipper.

"So… read any good books lately?" I asked, just for something to ask.

Harry chuckled. "Not lately,"

"Hey, Harry. There's something that's been bagging me all morning,"

"Hmm?"

"There's something important happening today and I just can't remember what it is," I sighed sarcastically, a smile playing across my face.

"Do you think it might be an event like a birthday?" Harry asked as I felt his hands leave the zipper and rest on my hips.

"No… no, that's not it,"

Harry chuckled and turned me around in his arms and kissed my lightly on the mouth, sending a warm pulse through. I pulled back, smiling widely.

"The wedding! That's what I forgot," I giggled.

"You come here," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, pulling me toward him and into a kiss. This kiss however, was much longer, and much more electrifying than any we had had so far. I very much liked it.

It was a while later when I thought I could hear footsteps, but didn't pay much attention until I felt like someone was watching us. I pulled away from Harry, and opened my eyes to look about. Harry gave me a confused look that I could see out of the corner of my eye before he looked up at George as well. George was leaning casually against the sink, drinking his coffee while watching us.

"Morning," he smiled before winking at us.

My hair turned the same color as the tips of Harry's ears until my eyes caught on something odd. "Is that your toothbrush sticking out of your ear?" I asked, squinting at him.

"Yes. Yes it is," George smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him and took Harry's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen with me, until we walked into the living room to find the minister standing there looking between the two of us before Ron and Hermione walked in.

"What brings you here, minister?" Harry asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that, Mr. Potter," he said in a stern voice before gesturing to the couch, telling us to sit. Harry and I sat on one couch, my hand still in his, while Ron and Hermione sat on the other couch looking somewhat awkward there. The minister pulled out a small bundle from his bag, and them a folded up sheet of paper which unfolded itself and hovered in the air beside him, which he then read from.

"Herein is set forth the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,"

"Well, that's a bit of a surprise," I murmured.

"_First, to Ronald Bilius Weasley_," the minister started again, ignoring me. "_I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making, in the hope that, when things seem most dark it will show him the light_," he unfolded the bundle partially and pulled out what looked like a mix between a switchblade and a lighter.

"Dumbledore left this for me?" Ron asked as he stared down at it in awe.

The minister nodded.

"Brilliant… What is it?"

I barely kept in the urge to snort with laughter.

All of us looked to the minister, but even he seemed to be unsure about what the little device was. Ron then clicked it, and two of the lights in the room blinked out as the light itself zoomed into the gizmo. The opposite happened when Ron clicked it again, the light zooming back to the lamps.

"Wicked," Ron smiled.

"_To Hermione Jean Granger_," the minister continued, making Hermione sit up a bit straighter. "_I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _in the hope that she find it entertaining and instructive_,"

The minister pulled out a small, worn copy and handed to her. I smiled at the memory of my mother reading me those same stories when I was very small. Later, however, she came to read muggle stories as well, which hade been cute, but nothing in comparison to those old stories of Beedle the Bard.

"My mum used to read me those," Ron spoke up. "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot. Babbitty Rabbitty and the Cackling Stump," Ron chuckled, only to be met by confused gazes from Hermione and Harry. "Oh, come on, Babbitty Rabbbity,"

"Ron, do you know who Hansel and Gretel are?" I asked.

Ron looked at me, looking utterly confused. "Who?"

"Exactly," I smiled.

"_To Rebecca Adhara Sherwood_," the minister continued, sounding a bit annoyed at being interrupted yet again. "_I leave my small charmed chest in the hopes that she may come to understand that some important things come in small packages and that one might only ask_,"

The minister pulled out a small wooden box and handed it to me reluctantly as if he was unsure weither it was a good idea to give it to me or not. I took it from him, eyeing him before looking down at the small, wooden, jewelry box sized chest. It was decorated with intricate carvings of a phoenix on the lid and of a forest on the sides. The box also had a small golden latch that seemed to have wound itself around itself several times as if it were a vine.

I pulled on the lid gently, but nothing happened. I looked up at the minister to ask him what it was I was supposed to do to get it open but he seemed just as confused as I was, so moved on.

"_To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill_," the minister said, picking up the Snitch through a handkerchief, holding it out to Harry. All of us watched as Harry leaned forward and took the Snitch, waiting to see if anything would happen since Snitches had flesh memories. However, nothing happened making the minister huff in frustration.

"Is that it, then?" Harry asked, oblivious to what he had been waiting for.

"Not quite," the minister said to my surprise. "Dumbledore left you a second bequest: The sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the sword of Gryffindor was not Dumbledore's to give away. As an important historical artifact it belongs-"

"To Harry," Hermione interrupted. "It belongs to Harry. It came to him when he most needed it in the Chamber of Secrets,"

"The sword presents itself to any worthy Gryffindor, Miss Granger. That does not make it that wizard's property," the minister bit back. "And, in any event, the current whereabouts of the sword are unknown,"

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked.

"The sword is missing,"

The minister stood them, packing up his things before he turned back to Harry as he stood beside me. "I don't know what you're up to, Mr. Potter, but you can't fight this war on your own. He's too strong,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Crappiest chapter ending ever? Yes. Cutest kiss banter? Hell yes!<strong>

**Review about the kissing banter. My best friend thought it was the cutest thing when she read it.**


	5. Falling In A Coffee Shop?

**Author's Note: I know I've said this before, but I am so sorry for taking so long. But I have my inspiration back thanks to LittleMissMia123 and now am back on track. The next couple of chapters _should_ be up relatively quick... but with me you never know. **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Later that day, the wedding began. It consisted of seating too many guests in the marquee, including one very rude Aunt Muriel. Then once everyone was seated, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made their entrance along with the Delacours and took their seats in the very front row. Bill and Charlie then came down the aisle dressed in their smartest dress robes, though it made me smile to that Bill looked every bit as nervous as Harry did when he was about to face down the Hungarian Horntail in fourth year.<p>

When Fleur came down the aisle, the Veela blood in her was beyond evident since she seemed to glow in her wedding dress. It was a beautiful white dress with both black and white feathers laced through the skirt, her silvery hair flowing elegantly down her back. Ginny and Gabrielle, the bridesmaids, followed her in golden dresses.

It was all romantic, as the ceremony itself started up and the vows were made between the two lovers. It just seemed so surreal that something this normal could still happen in the middle of this war.

Maybe one day I'd have this, getting married. Walking down the aisle and promising myself to the man I had fallen in love with for the rest of my life. Reality then hit. Who'd want to marry me? Oh, and also the fact that I might not even live past this next year. That one too.

Once the ceremony had ended and the two had kissed romantically, everyone stood and cheered with the chairs which we had been sitting in rose gracefully into the air, vanishing. Beneath our feet a golden pool spread to form a dance floor under the tent and the chairs grouped themselves on it around the white tables that had now appeared. The band took their place where Bill and Fleur had got married at the front and people began to mingle as the music started.

I kept my black and red satchel that I had shrunk down close to my side as made my way through the crowd and off the dance floor. From the side of the marquee I could watch everyone having a good time, dancing and talking amongst themselves.

I watched as Luna turned, her eyes closed, waving her arms as if doing a sideways dog paddle. I slowly walked over to her and asked her to teach me. She had smiled widely at me and told me what she was doing before continuing on. I had immediately jumped into sync with her, feeling somewhat silly but had fun all the same.

Suddenly, a hand appeared in mine, twirling me until I was standing between Fred and George.

"How's it going boys?" I asked.

"Not too well," the twins said with a mischievous look on their faces. "We noticed that two someone's haven't danced yet,"

"Who?" I asked.

They suddenly both grabbed my by the upper arms, lifting me up and walking across the dance floor with me. I shouted in surprise and then started to kick my feet to try and get them to stop, but it didn't work.

"When one nearly dies, two need to spend nearly every moment together, even if it not in the confines of a Sound Charmed room," the twins smiled, making me feel the urge to vomit.

"That is one of the most perverted and idiotic things I've ever heard the two of you say!" I exclaimed. "How do you two stand being so bloody horrid?"

"We take turns," they smiled as they set me down in front of a table which inhabited Harry and an older man.

Harry looked up in surprise, his eyes turning amused as he spotted me being carried around by the twins. He chuckled and stood as the twins set me down, stepping forward, waving to the twins.

"I think I can take it from here," Harry told them.

"Right," "Take you're time," the twins chuckled before disappearing into the crowd.

I rolled my eyes at them as I felt Harry's arms snake around me waist, until I felt his hands clasp behind my back. I turned to face him, seeing a mischievous glint in his eye as he smiled down at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look beautiful," Harry smiled as his kissed my cheek lightly.

"No, Harry Potter, you are not getting any from me tonight," I answered right away with a laughing smile.

Harry just rolled his eyes at me and pulled me out and onto the dance floor, pulling me close to him as we slowly swayed to the soft and slow music. I rest my hand on his shoulder and placed my chin on top of it, feeling very comfortable here, like sleeping in your bed, something so natural and typical that it feels like home.

"I missed you over the summer," I told him softly.

"I missed you too," he whispered to me, kissing my ear.

"Well now we'll be able to spend tons of time together," I told him with a smile. "Nothing brings people together better than looking for and destroying stuff,"

"Unless someone dies," Harry muttered.

I pulled back from him, placing my hands on the sides of his face so I could get a good look at him. "You worry too much,"

"Or maybe you don't worry enough," he whispered, his tone completely different from the soft, happy one it had been a second before.

"I worry plenty," I told him.

"Really?" he asked, pulling my hands off his face so he could look me in the eye, staring me down. "I don't think any of you are taking any of this seriously. You, Ron, Hermione, you three don't seem to be taking this seriously at all. You're all attacking like stuff like this happens everyday. Rebecca, you could die," Harry exclaimed.

For the first time in a long time, I glared at him. "You don't think I know that, Harry? You think I'm not taking this seriously?" I bit out. "It was me that watched both of my parents die in front of me, my own cousin killing them like she was turning out a light. It was me that watched you put yourself in danger every single year. It was me that watched Mad-Eye die because he wasn't fast enough to defend himself. It was me that fell from the sky, my blood pouring out of me like a facet I had left on. And if anyone is more serious than me about this, I'd like to meet them and ask for their sob story. Until then, Harry Potter, stop with the self pity and this noble crap and move on!" I exclaimed, wrenching my hands from his grip and walking away from him.

How dare he saw I wasn't serious about all of this! He may have seen more than I had in some areas, but he had only been a baby when his parents were killed in front of him while I, on the other hand, had a clear memory of both my parents' death. He could be as protective as he wanted, but he wasn't about to tell me that I wasn't serious about all of this. I was the one that had the scared body, I was the one who had nearly died for him.

Angry tears were appearing in my eyes as I walked across the marquee until I stopped, throwing myself into a chair with my arms crossed. I glared at the golden floor as people ask me, either ignoring me or not noticing me at all. Then two identical pairs of shoes appeared in my line of sight, standing directly in front of me and refusing to move.

I looked up at the twins, wiping the stupid tears from my eyes as they gave me worried and sad looks.

"How's it going boys?" I asked, trying not to look them in the eyes.

"Not too well apparently," the twins said, kneeling down on either side of me, putting a hand on either of my knees for comfort and to hold themselves steady.

"Oh?" I asked, bringing a nonchalant look on my face as I morphed the redness from my face.

"What's he do?" "Do we need to go hex him for you?" "He may be the Chosen One-" "-but he could be our chosen one to beat up," the twins smiled, easily cheering me up at their silly ideas.

"No, I'm fine. Harry's just thick," I growled out.

"Boys will be like that sometimes," the twins nodded. "Do you want us to hex him anyway?"

"No, he might think I'm not being serious," I bit out, glaring at the floor.

"If a person insists on always being serious, and never allowed themselves a bit of fun and relaxation, they'd go mad without knowing it," George smiled.

I looked up at him slightly surprised and thankful. "That has got to be the most insightful thing that I have ever heard come out of your mouth," I told him.

"Someone has to make up for what's coming out of Fred's mouth," George smiled.

"Hey!" George and I laughed as Fred glared at us and murmured; "I reckon I'm still better looking though,"

Suddenly, everything grew dark, and I looked up to see that the lanterns had blown out for some reason. Then, I heard a whooshing as some sort of wild cat patronus landed in the center of the marquee. It looked around at all of us before a voice issued from it.

"_The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead_," the voice said, which I now recognized to be Kingsley. "_They are coming. They are coming_,"

My heart went into a gallop as the words clicked in my head. Fred and George both immediately stood beside me, flanking me as the Death Eaters began to appear wisping into the marquee and beginning to attack people immediately. Fred and George pulled their wands and started moving me through the marquee, yelling to me the whole time; "You need to get to Harry," "Go, Rebecca!"

I ran through the crowd, leaving the twins behind and flicking a protective charm every time I saw a spell racing toward me. I finally spotted Ron and Hermione, clicking to each other as they yelled too Harry who was trying to make his way through the fighting crowd and ducking under spells.

I finally made it to them as Harry did, latching onto Ron's arm right before we all Apparated out of the marquee and into the center of a busy street. The four of us barely jumped out of the way before we were ran over by a muggle double decker bus. We immediately took off down the crowded side walk, trying to stay together as well as we could as people pushed past us and cut between us.

"Where the blood hell are we?" I asked, as I held up my arms like a wall to keep people at a distance and keep them from hitting me.

"Shaftesbury Avenue," Hermione shouted back to me over the roar in the street. "I used to the theater here with Mom and Dad. I don't know why I thought of it. It just popped into my head,"

"Good cover," Ron commented as he helped me through the crowd.

"This way," Hermione called back to us as she ducked down a street and then into a deserted alleyway. "We need to change,"

Hermione stepped into a doorway, partially blocking her from anyone's sight if they were to look down the alleyway. She then gabbed he purse, shoving it into Ron's hand before forcing her arm down it, the opening coming all the way up to he shoulder before she started pulling out clothes.

"How the ruddy-?"

"Undetectable Extension Charm," I smiled. "Brilliant, Hermione,"

"You're amazing, you are," Ron smiled at Hermione as she handed him a bundle of his clothes.

"Always the tone of surprise," Hermione smiled before a crashing sound issued from her bag. "Ah. That'll be the books,"

"Of course," I smiled, rolling my eyes as I pulled my bag around me so that it sat on my thigh before I reached into it, pulling out a t-shirt, hoodie and jeans. I changed as fast as possible, trying to ignore the others as they changed as well.

Once the others were finished changing, Hermione started to lead us back down the alleyway and toward a twenty-four hour café. Each of the bright red/orange tables were empty except, the only other person in the place being the woman working there, who didn't seem to pleased to see us. We ignored her though, as we sat down at one of the bright tables.

"What about all the people at the wedding?" Harry asked quietly. "Do you think we should go back?"

"They were after you, mate," Ron said immediately. "We'd put everyone in danger by going back,"

Hermione and I nodded our agreement before the waitress appeared beside us, an earphone in one ear playing loudly.

"Ahem," Harry and Hermione looked up at her in surprise. "Coffee?" she asked, looking annoyed.

"A cappuccino, please," Hermione said immediately.

"You?" the waitress asked quickly, gesturing with her chin toward Ron.

"What she said,"

"Same," Harry nodded.

"Hot chocolate," I smiled, but only got a sour look in return before the waitress turned on her heel and walked away. "Make sure to give her a very small tip," I murmured before turning back to the group.

"So where do we go from here? Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked once the waitress had disappeared into the kitchen.

"It's too dangerous," Hermione said shaking her head.

"If Voldemort has taken over the Ministry, none of the old places are safe. Everyone from the wedding will have gone underground, into hiding," Hermione told us, though I already knew it.

"My rucksack with all my things, I've left it at the Burrow!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, looking very distressed.

"Harry," I hissed, grabbing his arm. When he looked at me I pulled my shrunken satchel into my lap, making sure he saw it. "No, you didn't,"

"You're joking," Harry said in disbelief.

"I stole your stuff and stuck it in my bag before Hermione could. Hermione and I have had all the essentials packed for days, just in case," I told him before I looked away from Harry's captivating green eyes and looked over as two men walked in. "Although I assume you think I wasn't being serious about this and should have left it to you," I bit out.

And then my eyes suddenly widened as I recognized one the two men, and watched as both of them pulled out their wands.

"Get down!" I shouted, throwing myself to the ground as Dolohov spun and shot a spell at us, making the table explode, send splinters everywhere.

I jumped up and shot a Stunner at one of them, which they deflected, sending a spell toward me which I ducked under. I dropped back down, hiding behind on of the tables, the cold metal of the chairs touching my face. I heard more spells verbal and non-verbal being shot back and forth before I jumped up again.

"_Serpensortia!_"

A snake sprang from the end of my wand and went flying until it attached itself to one of the men's faces, biting down. I laughed as I ducked down, watching through the chair legs as the man tried desperately to pull the snake off his face instead of using the counter curse.

"_Stupefy_!"

The man with the snake went flying backward, getting knocked unconscious as he landed in the display case, shattering the glass. I quickly did the counter curse, getting rid of the snake so it didn't attack the rest of us or got Harry to start having a conversation with it like last time.

"_Expulso_!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_,"

There was a loud thud as a body hit the floor. I looked around before standing upright, seeing as the two men were down and out. Just then, however, the waitress came out of the kitchen, her face turning from bored to horror struck.

"Go," Hermione immediately barked at the woman. "Leave,"

The woman did as she was told, running back into the kitchen, and probably out the back door.

"Lock the door, get the lights," Harry ordered.

Ron pulled out his Deluminator, effectively knocking out the lights, while Hermione and I shut the blinds and locked the door, turning the sign to closed.

"This one's names Rowle," Harry informed us, looking down at the thick blonde man I had attacked with the snake. "He was on the Astronomy Tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore,"

"This is Dolohov," I told them as I walked around the counter to look down at the frozen dark haired man. "He tried to kill me once. He was also there the day my mother was killed, she beat him to a pulp though," I smiled.

"So, what we gonna do with you, hey?" Ron growled, coming to stand next to me. "Kill us if it was turned round, wouldn't you?"

"If we kill them, they'll know we were here," Harry told us, coming over behind us.

"Ron," Hermione said, looking a little horror struck. Ron turned to her and his face slowly softened as he looked at her, and he nodded.

"It's better we wipe their memories," Harry told us.

"You're the boss," Ron nodded before he and I walked over to them. Ron walked up to Hermione, gently wiping at a bit of blood on her cheek. "Hermione… You good at spells,"

Hermione looked up at him, a bit in surprised before she nodded and stepped away from us, approaching Dolohov slowly.

"No, hun. I'll do it," I said quickly, placing a hand on her shoulder. I knew she didn't want to do it, since it had been the same thing she had done to he parents to make them forget her, to protect them. She turned back to me, looking incredibly grateful, and quickly walked back to Ron, standing as close as she could to him without triggering a reaction from him.

I walked up to Dolohov and immediately went to work.

"_Obliviate_,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Next chapter should be up soon. <strong>

**Review!**


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note: Hi, so, this is another chapter I wanted to put up because it doesn't really fit in the next chapter and I think people would have missed it if I had stuck it in the last chapter. This should hold you over for the next few hours until I finish the next chapter. I'm waiting for LittleMissMia123 to finish the scene she's helping me write. Go figure, I'm waiting for her for once instead of her waiting for me. Go figure!**

**Anway, enjoy, and make sure y'all say thank you to LittleMissMia123 in the reviews.**

* * *

><p>We were walking down the street now, trying not to look conspicuous, which, to my annoyance, was not in anyway working. I had my hood up, walking calmly down the street, while Jack the Ripper, Bonnie and Clyde were racing down the sidewalk, keeping their heads down and obviously trying not to make eye contact with anyone.<p>

Seriously?

"How was it they knew we were there?" Harry hissed, looking over at Hermione.

"Maybe you still have the Trace on you?" Hermione tried, looking less conspicuous than the boys.

"Can't be. Trace breaks at seventeen. It's wizard law," Ron said immediately, shooting down the idea.

"Maybe it's when you're officially seventeen, like… I was born at eleven fifty seven at night, so the Trace might have broken on me exactly then instead of that day," I tried, but they didn't seem convinced.

Suddenly Hermione stopped, a look of misery appearing on her face.

"What?"

"We didn't celebrate your birthday, Harry," Hermione said as she started walking again. "Rebecca, Ginny, and I, we prepared a cake. We were going to bring it out at the end of the wedding," Hermione informed him.

"Hermione, honestly, I appreciate the thought, but given the fact that we were almost killed by a couple of Death Eaters a few minutes ago…"

"Right," Hermione nodded, getting a serious look on her face. "Perspective,"

"We need to get off the streets, get somewhere safe," Ron told us.

"Yes before you're guilty looks get us stopped by the muggle police," I murmured, getting glares from all of them. "I'm just saying that you three look like someone stuck their wand up your butts and you forgot to pull it back out. Or, is this me not taking this seriously?" I asked, giving Harry a pointed look before continuing walking, leaving them to follow me.

"Rebecca, where are you going?" Harry called before the others appeared by my side.

"Home," I bit out.

* * *

><p>The house didn't look any different as it popped out from it's hiding place within the other buildings. This was home… sort of, considering the time my dad had spent here, he had hated.<p>

The four of us entered the main hall, me leading the way. I turned on the lights to find the large amount of dust on the floor moving, as if there were a breeze or something.

"_Severus Snape?_"

That was Moody's voice.

I gagged as Moody's Tongue-Tying Curse took affect and my tongue rolled up in my mouth, coughing even more than before when it released. That meant the 'ghost' of Dumbledore would be next. Sure enough, the dust on the floor began to swirl up until it created a Dumbledore, a ghost of him with a fleshless, sunken face and empty eyes.

"We did not kill you, Professor Dumbledore," I told the ghost.

It burst in front of me, dust falling to the floor.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked. I looked back to see both Ron and Hermione standing close to each other, which was really cute.

"Moody's idea, just in case," I said with a shrug.

Clattering made me spin around. There shouldn't be anyone else here.

"Kreacher?" I called.

Nothing.

"_Homenum Revelio_,"

Again, nothing.

"We're alone," Hermione announced behind me.

"I call top bunk," I smiled, moving down the hall and up the stairs, leaving the rest to follow as I made my way to the drawing room.

"Can we all camp in here tonight?" Harry asked. "I don't want to be on my own, and I think it'd be better if we stayed together anyway,"

"Fine," I muttered, as the others nodded in agreement.

I pulled my bag in front of me, making it bigger, using Engorgio, and pulled out two sleeping bags as Hermione did the same with her bag. I took the second sleeping bag, the purple one, as girl as I could get, and threw it straight into Harry's face, and smiled.

"Sweet dreams,"


	7. Pain and Scars

**Author's Note: Okay! It's up!  
><strong>**BTW: I'd like to give credit where credit is due. Almost all of the next two chapters were written by LittleMissMia123. I would like to thank her from the bottom of my toes to the top of my head for helping me out so much! **

* * *

><p>"<em>I believed another wand<em>-" "_You lied to me_," "_It makes no sense. I believed a different wand would work, I swear_," "_There must be another way_,"

Harry's eyes opened and the dream, if that was what it truly was, which he knew it wasn't, disappeared. He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he once again shifted positions in his sleeping bag, wishing for the bliss of unconsciousness to wash over him. After a few moments, Harry, accepting the fact that sleep wasn't an option, sat up and grabbed his glasses from where it lay, next to his wand.  
>There was a small amount of light streaming through the heavy curtains into the room, allowing Harry to see the three figures in front of him. Ron and Hermione, were closest to him, and he could see from where he was that Hermione's arm was bent toward Ron's, their fingers almost touching.<p>

The idea made Harry feel strangely lonely.

So Harry looked at the next figure, who lay on the other side of the room, furthest away from where Harry sat.

Harry sighed, running his hand through his messy black hair in frustration. He hated fighting with Rebecca, being on the receiving end of her cold glares, it felt like all the warmth and happiness he felt had been suddenly sucked away, much like a Dementor's presence. But he had his reasons, for arguing with her about coming along.

Harry didn't want to see Rebecca hurt, or worse. She shouldn't have to go through all of this to help him. Really, the longer he thought about it, the more he regretted bring her with him, dreading the potentially lethal obstacles they would no doubt have to face sooner or later. But the alternative, abandoning her at the Burrow during the attack on the wedding, amidst the crowds of cruel, merciless Death Eaters, wasn't an option in his mind. He honestly couldn't think of any solution to this hazardous problem, each answer posing it's own threats and dangers. Harry massaged his temples, his head pounding from a mixture of insomnia, worry, frustration, and outright fear of the perils the near future could have in store.  
>He sighed once more, gazing at her slumbering form. Rebecca was lying with her sleeping bag tightly wound around her, like she'd been tossing and turning all night, but she looked peaceful now, beautiful. She was laying on her side, her head resting on her folded arms… her dark brown curls cascading down her shoulders, a few stray locks falling in front of her face… Her creamy skin, barely visible in the dim lighting of the early morning.<p>

But then she jerked, her breathing turning ragged. Her hair lightening in color, and her skin wasn't as perfect as it had been for as long as he could remember.

Harry quickly got up and went over to Rebecca's side, kneeling down by her side and putting a gentle hand on her cheek, and whispering to her. "It's alright, Rebecca. Shh,"

Almost instantly, her body relaxed and her breathing slowed. Harry smiled down at the girl in front of him, before his eyes caught on something. A long, thin scar stretched from the inner corner of her eye, across her cheek, down her neck and disappearing underneath the fabric of her loose-fitting top. But as he followed that particular scar, he found another scar. It was much thicker, about the width of his thumb, which ran across her chest, making an X with another not so thick scar that started from under her collar and continued down across her torso. He also spotted more on her arms, which looked just a scraggly as the rest.

These were the scars Rebecca had been hiding from him. Had he caused all of these? What other horrors that marred her body was she hiding from him to save him from guilt and his own noble conscience? Harry's heart ached at the mere thought of the pain she had gone through, all to keep him safe.

He carefully, as not to wake her, reached out and carefully push aside her already askew collar and look at her shoulder, the shoulder he knew that had been the one that had been hit by the Sectumsempra curse.

But before he could, Rebecca sprang up, and Harry immediately snatched his hand back as she moved away from him. She scrambled away from him, making small whimpering sounds as she went until her back hit one of the chairs in the drawing room. Harry didn't move, but waited for her to completely wake up before doing anything that would scare her.

Harry watched as the fog in her eyes cleared and she sat staring at him, at first in surprise, and then in anger. She only looked away from him to look down at herself, to see that the scars she had been hiding were now all visible along her arms, chest, and face. She glared at him as he watched her hair darken to it's normal brown and as the scars all disappear from her skin like they had never been there.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

They both froze as Ron and Hermione both shifted in their sleep, Ron murmuring Hermione's name before the two settled back into sleep.

Rebecca turned back to Harry, and gestured for him to follow her. He did what he was told until they were standing in the main hall, facing each other in the tight confines of the hall.

"What were you doing?" she asked him again.

"You were having a nightmare, and then I saw you're scars," he answered sheepishly.

Her hair went between a mixture of red and white, and after a moment settled on a pink as she looked away from him, ashamed. "You weren't supposed to see them," her voice more sad than angry now as she looked away from him.

"You don't need to hide them from me,"

"Oh, I think I do," she said turning back to him, anger in her eyes. "If I don't hide them you pity both me and yourself, and then you think I'm weak,"

"I don't think you're weak, Rebecca, you know I don't. I just want to see your scars. I want to see what you're hiding from me," he pleaded.

"No," she told him shortly before walking up the stairs. Where she was heading, Harry had no idea, but he followed her anyway. Rebecca was quick on the stairs, but Harry finally caught her on one of the landings, grabbing her he wrist to get her to stop.

"Rebecca, please," Harry started, but she spun on him.

"Please what? Be more serious?" she snapped, and Harry knew he deserved it. "You have to understand at some point that this effects other people too, Harry, not just you. Just because I make a joke every once in a while doesn't mean I've forgotten that I might die in the next two seconds, or have forgotten my parents,"

"Rebecca…" he whispered, guilt etched across his face. "It's not any of that. It's just that it's too dangerous for you, and I sometimes wonder if you understand that you're still recovering,"

"And whose fault is that I have to recover at all?" she snapped at him, making him flinch, feeling like he had been slapped. "I am sick and tired of you treating me like I'm thing fragile thing or that I'm something to be protected! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself believe it or not!"

"Rebecca, I don't mean to treat you like that, I just care about you enough to want to keep you safe," Harry began, trying too show her. "I know you're strong, but they're stronger. You've barely just recovered from the attack, and I know because I've seen how tired you've been these past couple days. I know that your shoulder is still hurting you even though you've been trying hiding it from everyone! Rebecca, if we end up fighting again, you could get hurt again or worse and I just can't bloody loose you again!"

Harry stopped, his whispering turned into near-shouting. He was shaking slightly from the memory of the despair he had felt when he thought he had lost Rebecca, he couldn't bare the thought of going through that again, the idea of her gone forever too much for him. His eyes began to sting and he closed them tightly, refusing to show her how shaken all this had made him.

"Harry…" He felt a soft hand touch his cheek, and opened his eyes to see Rebecca, a small but sad smile on her face, looking up at him with her beautiful watery blue eyes. "Harry, I know you're scared, and bloody hell, I am too. But that doesn't change the fact that I will always be there for you no matter what because I don't want to see you get hurt either!" she told him, putting a hand on either side of his face to make sure he was listening to her. "You can't do this alone no matter how many times you try to deny it, you need all of us, Ron, Hermione, and I. We had a chance to back out of this years ago, but we're still here! I am taking this serious, Harry, because I care about you too much to just stand around while you go and try to get yourself killed, like the idiot you are,"

Harry chuckled against his will. He couldn't help it with her.

During her rant, a single tear had escaped out of the side of her eye, looking similar to her scar. Harry slowly reached up and brushed it away with his thumb, cupping her face in his hand. Rebecca closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I can't lose you either, boy wonder," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Harry felt his heart race at the sound of her using her pet name for him, it had been too long since she had said it last.

"Will you forgive me?" Harry asked carefully, looking her straight in the eye, his hearts in his eyes.

"No,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ouch, that's a cliffy. That's gotta hurt. <strong>

**Next one will be up soon! So review so it'll go up faster.**


	8. Come What May

**Author's Note: Alright, here we go, no more cliffy. **

**BTW: This chapter was also mostly writen by LittleMissMia123 which I did some tweaking on to fit my story a little bit better (the POV change and... that's about it) Say thank you. **

* * *

><p><em>"Will you forgive me?" Harry asked carefully, looking her straight in the eye, his hearts in his eyes. <em>

_"No,"_

Harry thought he might cry.

"Not unless you kiss me first, and stop being so noble," she smiled.

Harry's heart restarted and he chuckled. "You are so mean,"

"I know," she smiled before she attacked him in a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him tightly to her, pressing her body to his. Harry quickly responded and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her even closer, if that was even possible at that moment. He deepened their kiss, their mouths moving in sync before Harry pulled away slightly, brushing his lips along her jaw, moving down along her neck. He heard her sigh contently and arch her neck, giving him easier access. He continued his work along her skin until he reached her shoulder, slightly covered by her loose t-shirt sleeve.

He was suddenly reminded of the scars he had seen running across her near flawless skin, the scars she had concealed using her abilities. He pulled away, looking back at Rebecca's face, seeing no trace of the white line he had seen earlier.

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt him stop, and saw him gazing down at her, his deep green eyes intense.

"Yes…?" she smiled, her breathing coming in heavy bursts.

"Your scars. I want to see them," Harry's voice was husky, but quiet and gently as he asked her.

She shook her head. "No," she whispered, pulling away from him, but he pulled her back to him, his eyes pleading now.

"Please, Rebecca,"

She hesitated closing her eyes against his pleading look, biting her bottom lip nervously. Then she felt that familiar cracking of an egg going over her head as she revealed all her scars.

Harry once again saw the thin white line on her face that trailed down her cheek, reminding him of tear tracks. Her baggy top dipped low enough to reveal the jagged lines covering her arms and neck and the lightning-like scar across her chest. Harry reached his hand up, and his fingers lightly tracing the mark, reminding him of the smaller version he had on his forehead. She flinched slightly at his touch, but didn't move away, instead, opening her eyes slowly, to look at him.

"I told you they were bad," she muttered bitterly, slowly making them disappear starting from her hip and slowly moving up.

Harry said nothing at first, instead continuing to trace the lines, following their path to her shoulder, slightly surprised to slowly find them disappearing. He moved her dark hair aside, and placed a soft kiss on the long jagged scar between her neck and shoulder that still remained. He heard her breath hitch, inhaling sharply as he continued to pepper butterfly kisses along all of her scars which were slowly reappearing again under his touch.

Then, once Harry finished his work, he pulled away from her and murmured to her; "You'll always be beautiful to me,"

* * *

><p><strong>*First Person*<strong>

"You'll always be beautiful to me,"

Harry captured my lips in another kiss, pulling my body close to his, and lightly nipped my bottom lip. Much to my embarrassment, I made a happy sound and pulled him even closer to me, entangling me fingers in his mass of black untamable hair. My sides tingled as I felt his fingers run lightly along my sides, feeling almost like his fingers were burning my skin before his hands came to a rest at my hips, making sure I was close enough to him.

How long we stood there, our mouths locked together and pressed each other, I couldn't tell you. Minutes? Hours? The only part of us that really cared was our lungs which I happily ignored. My mind had gone all but blank, only focusing on the boy holding me in his arms that cared almost too much for me.  
>We did break apart eventually though, panting, when they heard movement from the drawing room where Ron and Hermione was.<p>

"Can we go back to sleep now?" I asked with a smile, eyes locked onto his green ones. I shivered when he brushed a piece of my hair back, tucking it behind my ear, his hand lingering on my neck, just over my scar.

Then he smirked.

"On one condition," he said, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Your sleeping bag is not allowed to be more than ten inches away from mine,"

I chuckled at his condition before kissing him lightly on the lips, taking his hand in mine and leading him back to the drawing room.

"Agreed," I whispered.

Harry dragged my sleeping bag next toward his and I quickly sat down on 'his' since, after all, it was mine, and the only reason I had given it to him was to get back at him. Harry chuckled and laid down on what was now his sleeping bag before pulling me down next to him. I laid with my back pressed against him and his arms wrapped around my waist, which was surprisingly comfortable.

I sighed softly, snuggling into his embrace as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*Third Person*<strong>

Harry smiled down at her sleeping form, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

He pushed aside thoughts of what would come when they woke up later on that day. He ignored the fact that they were on the run, being hunted down by countless Death Eaters on the orders of their practically immortal master, Voldemort. He brushed aside his concerns and fears about finding and destroying all the Horcruxes. He even pushed away thoughts about whether any of them would survive this year.

Deciding he could face all that later, when he and Rebecca woke up a couple of hours from now, Harry closed his eyes, gently tightening his hold on Rebecca and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Two words: Re. View.<strong>


	9. Kreacher

**Author's Note: I'm trying guys, but I seriously think that I'm running out of steam. Although that might be because we're at kind of a boring part and I have some other stories I'm working on that aren't at a boring part. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short boring chapter but it's all I could do at the moment, plus, I wanted to have a little unsaid time interval between now and the next chapter. So, yeah. **

**BTW: Isn't Kreach part of the reason Sirius died? I want an answer! And if he is, please ignore the fact that he did cause Sirius' death in the books and just going along with what happens. **

* * *

><p><strong>*First Person*<strong>

"Guys, you need to come look at this! I think I found something,"

"It better be a sledge hammer to hit him with," I groaned as I woke up, my eyes remaining closed against the light I knew was surrounding me.

"Not a morning person?" I heard a voice whisper into my year.

I smiled as I felt Harry nuzzle my neck, his arms tightening around me.

"Not really," I murmured, settling closer to my pillow before I felt Harry's arms disappear from around me, leaving my back cold. I moaned, flipping onto my back and pulling my sleeping bag up around me. Before long however, I felt someone tug on the edge of it so it was pulled all the way to bellow my chin.

"Come on, Rebecca," Harry chuckled, pulling the sleeping bag a bit more until I growled at him and got up, my eyes in pain from the sudden light.

"You are evil," I grumbled as Harry took my hand and lead me upstairs to find Ron.

Harry and I found Ron and Hermione outside one of the many rooms in the house, Hermione peeking inside, her nose scrunched up.

"Lovely," she murmured.

Ron shook his head and pulled the door closed until we could see the sign on the door which read; Regulus Arcturus Black.

"R.A.B." Ron told us, letting it sink in.

"That's my uncle," I said a moment later. "Professor Slughorn was telling me about him last year,"

"Come on,"

We all walked down stairs and to the kitchen as Harry grabbed the fake locket. Sitting down around the table, Harry began to read the note again to us.

"_I know I will be dead long before you read this. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it_," Harry read, skipping some of it.

"R.A.B. is Sirius's brother?" Ron asked.

"Yep," I nodded.

"The question is, did he actually destroy the real Horcrux?" Hermione asked, setting us into an uncomfortable silence before we all jumped as he heard a soft clattering.

I glance over and behind Ron, at the door behind him as I heard something hitting it, or someone tripping. We all slowly stood as Harry walked over to the door, grasping the hand. Harry then flung the door open, grabbing a surprised Kreacher and hauling him across the kitchen and throwing him over into a corner.

"Mistress!" Kreacher cried as he shrunk down behind the oven peaking over it and looking at me.

"You've been spying on us, have you?" Harry bit out, glaring at Kreacher.

"Kreacher has been watching," Kreacher said slowly, eyeing Harry before his eyes settled on me.

"Maybe he knows where the real locket is," Hermione said, still standing next to Ron.

As Harry went to get the locket off the kitchen table, Kreacher stepped out from behind the oven and looked up at me. "Kreacher is happy to see Mistress is safe and well,"

"Thank you Kreacher," I smiled, feeling a little awkward since he had only just been spying on us a second ago.

"Have you ever seen this before?" Harry asked as he came back, stepping in front of me, holding the locket up. Kreacher immediately hissed and shrunk back, but didn't say anything. "Kreacher?"

"It's Master Regulus' locket," Kreacher began slowly.

"There were two lockets though, weren't there?" I asked, slowly, stepping up beside Harry. "Do you know where the other one is, Kreacher?"

Kreacher started to whimper, moving around the island to get farther away from Harry and the locket, but continued to watch me. "Kreacher doesn't know where the other locket is,"

"Yes, but did you ever see it?" Hermione asked, stepping forward. "Was it in this house?"

"Filthy Mudblood!" Kreacher suddenly screeched at Hermione. "Death Eaters are coming-!"

Ron suddenly had a frying pan in his hand as was about to swing it at Kreacher but Hermione stopped him, grabbing his arm. I then grabbed the locket from Harry and stepped in between them and Kreacher, crouching down to his height, looking him in the eye.

"You are not to insult my friends, Kreacher. Do you understand?" I asked.

He glared at me for a moment before he nodded.

"Good. Now, answer her question please,"

"Yes. It was here, in this house," Kreacher began, backing away from me as he spotted the locket in my hand. "The most evil object,"

"How do you mean?" Harry asked from behind me.

"Before Master Regulus died, he ordered Kreacher to destroy it but no matter how hard Kreacher tried he could not do it," Kreacher told him, his eyes turning a little glassy as he remembered. He was soon sitting on the step, his arms wrapped around himself, shaking a bit.

"Do you know where is it now, Kreacher?" I asked.

"He came in the night," Kreacher said slowly. "He took many things, including the locket,"

"Who was it?" I asked, putting the locket in my pocket as not to scare him anymore, after all, he was giving us information freely now.

"Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher,"

"Thank you, Kreacher. You have been most helpful," I told him. "Would you find him for us? Bring him to us?" I asked.

Without a word, Kreacher Apparated away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Read the Author's Note and answer the question! ^<strong>


	10. Dungy

**Author's Note: Here's another short chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>It'd been about a week since Kreacher left to find Dungy for us. It was starting to get a little boring in this house, weither we wanted to admit it or not. We had all been in this house before and we knew there wasn't much to do, and we certainly couldn't leave the house.<p>

As the week progressed, I spent little time with the others of course, but they all seemed caught up in themselves, so I left them to themselves. This left me time to catch up on my reading and time to explore my dad's childhood home. Only once did Grandmother catch me, and started screeching at me about Mudbloods, half bloods, and blood traitors.

"Shut up, you old bat!" I hissed and pulled her curtains shut with great force, making sure that the safety pin was secure this time.

I also spent a lot of time trying to open the chest that Dumbledore had left to me. However, no matter how hard I pulled on the lid, no matter how many spells I sent at the lock, nothing happened. It was truly starting to annoy me.

So now I sat in the drawing room with the others, reading on a couch, my knees pulled up against me.

Over the past week, Hermione and Ron were constantly following each other, eyeing each other out of the corner of their eyes. At the moment they were sitting at the piano, Hermione trying to teach Ron how to play Beethoven and failing horribly because Ron wasn't paying attention to the keys.

Harry had been sitting and thinking a lot when he wasn't talking with me or the others. He often sat on his own, staring at his Snitch or looking at a piece of glass that I did not know the importance of. Right now Harry was sitting across from me on a couch, watching his Snitch hover in front of him, looking thoughtful.

I sighed and set down the book I was read and walked across the space between us and sat near his feet. Harry gently grabbed the Snitch and looked down at it before his eyes looked up to me.

"Did you know Snitch's have flesh memories?" I asked, poking Harry's foot.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head, looking a little confused.

"When Scrimgeour first gave it to you, I thought it might open at your touch, and that Dumbledore might have hidden something inside it," I told him.

I jumped when I heard a pop resound through the house before I head something crash down in the kitchen. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all jumped up and ran down into the kitchen, where I caught sight of Dungy being attacked by two house elves. Kreacher and Dobby.

"Harry Potter, so long it's been," Dobby smiled from where he was hanging onto Mundungus' leg. As Mundugus stood, he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his wand, only to have it wrenched from his fingers as Hermione disarmed him.

"Get off me!" Mundungus shouted before he tripped down the stairs, sending both the house elves flying.

"As requested, Mistress, Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher," Kreacher told me as he closed the door they had come through.

"Thank you, Kreacher,"

"What you playing at?" Dungy snapped. "Setting a pair of bleeding house elves after me,"

"Dobby was only trying to help," Dobby put in as he jumped up on the table between Mundungus and us. "Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Allwy, which Dobby thought was curious. And then Dobby heard Kreacher mention Harry Potter's name,"

"I just-"

"And then," Dobby interrupted Kreacher, and shoving him back behind him as he continued. "Dobby saw Kreacher talking with the thief, Mundungus-"

"I'm no thief!" Dungy interrupted. "You foul little-" He was about to step up to Dobby and continue, but I pulled out my wand and raised my eyebrows, challenging him to try something. Mundungus stepped back. "Git," he finished, eyeing everyone. "I'm a purveyor of rare and wondrous objects,"

"You're a thief, Dung," I spat. "Everyone knows it,"

"Miss Sherwood, so good to see you again," Dobby smiled, apparently only now realizing I was there as well.

"Nice to see you again too, Dobby," I smiled, shaking the small hand he offered me. "I like you shoes,"

Dobby and I jumped when there was a crash. Looking toward Mundungus, I could see he had knocked over a pile of newspapers as he backed farther up and into a corner.

"You-" Kreacher hissed as he pocked him, making Dungy jump back a bit and fall into a chair.

"Tell the truth," Hermione exclaimed.

"When you turned this place over you found a locket. Don't deny it," Harry bit out.

"Why? Was it valuable?" Dungy smiled, looking excited again before Kreacher poked him, making him sit back in the chair.

"You still got it?" Hermione asked.

"No, he's worried he didn't get enough money for it," Ron spat.

"Bleeding give it away, didn't I?" Dungus said sadly. "There I was, flogging me wares in Diagon Alley when some Ministry hag comes up and asks to see me license. Says she's a mind to lock me up, an would have done it too, if she hadn't taken a fancy to that locket,"

"Who was she? The witch. Do you know?" Harry asked.

"No, I-" Dungy began before his eyes caught on the newspapers on still laying on the ground where he had knocked them. He slowly stood and picked one up, staring at him in surprise and a bit of fear. "Well, she's there. Look. Bleeding bow and all," Mundungus said, throwing the paper down on the table.

All of us looked down at it to see a familiar toad face woman with a bright pink bow on her collar.

I immediately stroked the back of my hand as it began to tingle in memory.

_I must not tell lies. I must not rebel. I must not keep secrets._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: We all know what's coming up, and I'm excited to write it. Onward!<strong>


	11. Infiltration

**Author's Note: I'm back! I promise that it won't take so long now... except maybe on the next section (Rebecca and the Deathly Hallows Part 2) because I need the movie so that it doesn't take me forever to write through the book. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's not my best. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It took us a month of reconnaissance trips before we all finally decided to finally infiltrate the Ministry to find Umbridge and get the locket from her.<p>

"I think we're ready," Harry had told us one night as we were discussing things. "I don't think we're going to be much better prepared than we are now even if we skulk around the Ministry entrance for another month. The longer we put it off, the further away that locket could be. There's already a good chance Umbridge has chucked it away; the thing doesn't open,"

"Unless," Ron began, looking at us with a strange look. "she's found a way of opening it and she's now possessed,"

"Like anyone would be able to tell," I murmured. "She was evil enough in the first place,"

We all laughed at that.

Now we were setting our plan in motion, kidnapping an knocking out the people we were going to impersonate. Harry was to impersonate an Albert Runcorn, some sort of investigator for the Ministry. Hermione was to Mafalda Hopkirk, a witch that worked in the Improper Use of Magic office, a woman Harry seemed to know quite well. Ron was to impersonate Reginald Cattermole, a friend of Mr. Weasley, who worked in Magical Maintenance. I was to impersonate none other than my wonderful step father.

Mafalda Hopkirk, we ambushed as she Apparated and started heading to the Ministry entrance, stunning her before hiding her in the warehouse we had found to hide them. We also ambushed Albert and made sure that he was turned away from us when he stunned him so he had no chance of fighting back. Cattermole, we fed a Puking Pastille to which eventually sent him to St. Mungo's though he had fought it for a while, wanting to go to his wife but after puking yet again, Dissapperated. My step father on the other hand, wasn't that hard, he didn't go to the Ministry often, only when called in, and he hadn't been called in today.

Hermione and Harry put on Hopkirk's and Roncorn's clothes while Ron and I put on some clothes that I had gotten from my old (abandoned) house and from Grimmauld. Harry, Ron, and Hermione then grabbed their hairs while I poured them some Polyjuice Potion.

"Alright, now remember," I began, looking at each of them seriously. "None of you are to speak to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Just try to act normal and do what everybody else is doing,"

"I think we go that," Harry said, giving me a look.

"No, you don't," I said shaking my head. "You have to understand that you can't act like yourselves. Harry, you can't act noble, Runcorn is a friend of Umbridge and hates muggle borns. Ron… yeah act normal, but remember, your wife is muggle born so you hate Harry. Hermione, you a upright but level headed like Hopkirk, but that also means you must talk very little, only in three word sentences. None of you can look nervous. You are supposed to have been doing this everyday,"

"And you then?" Ron asked, looking a bit annoyed.

I morphed, feeling that familiar sensation before looking down at Ron through my step father's eyes.

"And what are you, Weasley? Some blood traitor traipsing around trying to die at the hands of the Dark Lord?" I bit out with my step fathers voice.

I then switched back and bowed.

"And that's how it's done," I smiled.

"That was horrible," Hermione said, looking at me with a frown.

"_That_ was my step father," I said with a shrug. "If we want to get into the Ministry we have to act like who we are impersonating. If we do that, then with a bit of luck we'll get inside. And then-"

"It gets really tricky," Harry put in.

"Correct," I smiled, capping the potion and sticking it in my pocket.

"This is completely mental," Harry said looking over at a knocked out Runcorn, Hopkirk lying across his lap.

"Completely," Hermione agreed.

"The world's mental," Ron said seriously, looking between us all. "Come on, we've got a Horcrux to find,"

They dropped their hairs into their potions and after bubbling for a moment, each of them changed; Harry's potion probably looked least edible of them all. Then they drank as I morphed, and before long, four Ministry employees stood in our places.

"Right, let's go," Harry/Runcorn nodded, leading us out of the warehouse.

Again, it was sad. As soon as we stepped outside they immediately clumped up next to each other, standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Relax," I growled in my step father's voice.

They immediately separated themselves from each other, giving me a sheepish look before I took off done the street without them, walking with my head held high, my shoulders thrown back. I walked with a stiff by cocky stride as I entered the entrance to the Ministry, a gentleman's bathroom. I quickly stepped into the bathroom, Harry/Runcorn and Ron/Cattermole right behind me.

The bathroom with full of men, standing in perfect lines just in front of each stall each taking a measured step forward as another man entered. Apparently at each flush another man was to go into the stall, the previous man not emerging from the stall.

We were to flush ourselves in?

Harry/Runcorn, Ron/Cattermole, and I stood in line until each of us stepped inside our stall. I stared down at the toilet bowl in disgust before Ron/Cattermole's face appeared over the side of the stall.

"We're supposed to flush ourselves in," he informed me.

"I was fearing that," I said scrunching my nose before stepping onto the toilet bowl and flushing myself down.

It felt like my body had been rung out like a towel, squeezing my insides every which way before I was righted and I stumbled out of the fireplace I had just come from. Immediately I righted myself, becoming my stepfather as I straightened my robes and walked into the mass of people. It wasn't as full as it typically was though, which worried me.

I spotted Harry/Runcorn, Ron/Cattermole, and Hermione/Hopkirk standing infont of the new statue in the middle of the Atrium which read 'Magic is Power'. It was basically just a huge slab of stone which a bunch of figures were desperately trying to crawl out from under. The figures, I could only assume, were muggles.

I walked up beside staring at the statue before I remember that my step father would be smiling at the statue.

"How long did you say this batch of Polyjuice would last, Rebecca?" I heard Harry/Runcorn ask me.

I turned to him with a single eyebrow raised. "It would be best, sir, if you used _my_ name. And as far as your question, I never specified a time," I smiled before moving toward the lifts, the three of them following me in to an empty one.

The doors were about to close when a hand appeared and stopped the door from closing. A man appeared that I knew to be Yaxley, a friend of my step father's. He had long white hair, pulled back into a braid down his back, and small black eyes that glared at you no matter what expression his face held. Yaxley was short too but still managed to be intimidating.

"Cattermole," Yaxley barked, looking at Ron/Cattermole. "It's still raining inside my office. That's two days now,"

"Have you tried an umbrella?" Ron/Cattermole tried.

Rebecca would have chuckled at that, smiled at least, but I knew that Gregory Sherwood would be glaring at Cattermole for giving such cheek to a man of higher status. So I did what my step father would have done, after all, if I didn't Yaxley would have been able to tell for sure.

Yaxley glared at Ron/Cattermole before he straightened and gave him a half pleasant look. "You realize that I am on my way downstairs to interrogate your wife, Cattermole? In fact, I'm quite surprised you're not down there holding her hand while she waits. Already given her up as a bad job, have you? Probably wise. Be sure and marry a pureblood next time... But if my wife were accused of being Mudblood- not that any woman I married would ever be mistaken for such filth- and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I would make it my priority to do this job, Cattermole. Do you understand me?" Yaxley gave him a pleasant look before he smiled at me. "Gregory! I didn't know you were coming here today,"

"Aw, I came down to finish some work up. If I finish early I might come down to the courtrooms and see how this blood mixer's wife fairs," I gestured to Ron/Cattermole with a smile, giving a low chuckle.

"Yes, it will be most interesting," Yaxley smirked at Ron/Cattermole before stepping back from the lift. "I'll see you later then,"

I bowed my head as the doors to the lift slid closed and the lift jerked as it flew backward and then swung upward.

"Oh, my God," Ron/Cattermole cried, looking genuinely horrified. "What am I gonna do? My wife's all alone downstairs,"

"Ron, you don't have a wife," Harry/Runcorn told him.

Ron/Cattermole stopped for a moment before he sighed. "Oh, right,"

I had to laugh.

"But how do I stop it raining?" Ron/Cattermole asked as the lift came to a stop at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Try Finite Incantatem," I told him as Harry/Runcorn pushed him out of the lift and into the empty level.

"Right. And if that doesn't work?" Ron/Cattermole asked over his shoulder.

"I doubt it won't, but if it doesn't try the Atmospheric Charm," I told him as the door to the lift closed.

"And what's the spell for that?"

But we were already speeding away.

Harry turned Hermione and I then. "I'd say if we don't locate Umbridge within the hour we go find Ron and come back another day. Deal?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"Duh," I said rolling my eyes before the lift leveled.

"Level 1, Minister of Magic and support staff," the voice in the lift said before the doors jerked open, revealing the one person we were looking for.

Umbitch.

"Ah, Mafalda. Travers sent you, did he? Good, we'll head right down," the evil gargoyle smiled as she stepped into the lift. "Why hello, Gregory. I thought I saw you about this morning," Umbitch smiled at me.

That news however, was not good. Had we missed that my step father had actually come in today? If we had, I'd also have to dodge him, which probably wouldn't be too hard since I could morph into another person pretty fast, but it'd be dangerous.

"I just came in to finish up some work and to come down and see a few of those muggle born trials," I smiled evilly. "Creatures like them have no place in our world. A waste of oxygen,"

Umbitch smiled happily at me as she stepped into the lift.

"Like always, Mr. Sherwood, we seem to see eye to eye," she smiled happily before turning to Harry/Runcorn. "Albert, aren't you getting out?"

I turned to Harry who was standing there somewhat awkwardly before he started… walking forward? It looked like he was constipated as he hopped out of the lift and turned back to us as the door slid closed and we went zooming backward and down.

"Oh, Gregory," Umbitch turned to me, looking excited. "Do you have my potion I asked you for?"

"Your potion?" I asked, confused.

"The special potion I asked you for, Mr. Sherwood," she said, looking as if she was trying desperately to be secretive about it with Hermione/Hopkirk in the lift.

"Aw, yes. I remember now," I smiled. I reached down and into my pocket and pulled out two potions bottles before I handed her a dark green one.

"Oh, wonderful," she smiled, sticking the potion into her frilly pink pocket before turning back to the doors of the lift.

A few moments later the lifts settled again and opened. When no one moved to get out I turned to Umbitch, confused at why the lift had opened here.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"I thought that you could finish up your work. The trials won't begin for a half hour or so," Umbitch explained with a giddy smiled. "Go on, we won't start without you,"

I gave her a look that I had become used to with my step father before stepping out of the lift and onto the empty floor. I turned back to them, giving them a cold look before my eyes landed on Hermione, who looked like she was about to faint in fear as the lift jerked back and flew down and into the depths of the Ministry. I sighed and swore under my breath. I didn't need to be here, I need to be looking for the locket, which I doubted was here.

"Mr. Sherwood?"

I turned around to see a small elderly man with thinning grey hair looking up at me through large glasses. He was wearing thick robes, which draped around his body, making him look like his body was lost beneath them.

"Yes," I bit out, turning to him completely.

"I thought you were off to get the hippogriff hoof. What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I needed to go to my office for moment," I spat angrily down at the poor little man. "Now why don't you stop worrying about me and get back to work," I then spun on my heel and walked away, heading down one of the halls toward my step father's office.

I was going to his office for two reasons. One was to steal whatever things I could that could be deemed helpful, and also to trash his office. I found it easily, since it had Gregory Sherwood painted expertly on the door in large gold letters. Off to the side was an empty desk that I assumed to belong to whatever secretary my step father needed in his work. I rolled my eyes at the desk before opening the door and stepping into the office to receive the surprise of my life.

A gorgeous woman I could only assume was my step father's secretary was practically laid out across his desk, her shirt and skirt having been thrown on the floor. He stood over her, licking her neck.

I wanted to puke.

The woman jumped at the sound of the door closing behind me, pushing my step father off of her and trying to cover herself with her arms. My step father on the other hand just straightened and turned his angry on the door before he smiled.

"Why hello, Rebecca," he smirked, walking around his desk until he stood beside it, leaning against it with his hip as the woman looked between us in shock and confusion.

"Hello, Gregory," I bit out, morphing back into myself, discretely sticking my hand into my pocket so I could have a hand on my wand.

"Greg? What's going on?" the woman asked.

"Nothing, dear. Just a visit from a blood traitor I was told was dead," he smiled, never taking his eyes off of me.

The woman's eyes went wide before she reached down onto the desk she was sitting on, grabbing for her wand. I quickly shot her with a Stunner however, which sent her falling off the desk unceremoniously.

"Woops," I smiled, turning back to my step father who was glaring at me.

"How are you alive?" he growled. "I was told that you had been killed along with Moody,"

"Magic," I said simply, smiling at my joke. "Harder to kill than you thought,"

"Why are you here, Rebecca?" he growled.

"Oh, no reason," I smiled, aiming my wand at him. "Just came to see the cowardly man that helped kill my mum and dad,"

"You mean your imbecile of a mother and your mutt," he bit out. "They were a waste of oxygen,"

"No, you are," I growled back at him. "You couldn't stand what they had and you decided to ruin everyone's life. You couldn't stand the thought of my mum being with the man she loved,"

"Yes, some mutt that had went against the Dark Lord and chose the losing side. Some asshole," he said through gritted teeth.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. "You can't stand that he's a better person than you,"

"Doesn't matter anyway," he smiled, walking to the front of his desk before leaning back against it. "They both got what they deserved,"

"No, they only got what some weakling gave them," I hissed. "I hope you enjoy living with the guilt as you live in the house she died in,"

"Aw, I don't have to worry about that," he smiled. "Haven't been in that house since that say. Abandoned now,"

"Someone feeling a bit guilty then?" I smiled.

"No, I just wanted someplace new," he smiled, leaning down over the woman I had stunned, running a finger down her leg. "Someplace to start fresh," he chuckled.

"Planning on ruining her life too?" I asked.

"No, I'm thinking of taking her home with me tonight. Maybe even giving her the life your mother threw away when she fell in lust with that mutt," he smiled.

"You mean making her life even more miserable when she realizes what a cowardly cow you are," I growled at him.

His eyes changed as they filled with anger, and he stood and reached his hand into his pocket all at once, pulling out his wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

My step father froze, a look of surprise frozen on his face before his body fell backward and onto the ground with a thud.

"I hope when you die, your body will forever burn in the lowest pits of Tartarus," I hissed at him before going to work.

I stole ever potion I could find, along with any money, sticking it into my pockets where my black satchel (shrunken down) also was. After ransacking his office I then used a memory charm on both of them, making sure that they wouldn't remember me being there, though they'd find out sooner or later anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>*Third Person*<strong>

Harry/Runcorn stood in Umbridge's office, looking down at the files in his hand, all with a picture of whoever the file was about and loads of information to follow after. All of the files were of people he knew, some with a pink X over the picture, which he knew meant that they were dead.

One was on Mr. Weasley, the next on Moody which had the large pink X over him, making Harry's heart tighten in sadness. The files continues on, making Harry's heart feel heavier with each one he saw. Lupin's, Sirius', Hermione's, Dumbledore's.

But then he saw another. Rebecca's.

Her's, to Harry's surprise, had a pink X over her pictures, one picture was of her when she was younger, with her long blonde hair, the other was of her more recently, with curly dark hair. Everyone seemed to think that she was dead, which was good for now, but Harry knew that if she was to travel with him that the news of her being alive would eventually get out and she'd be in danger all over again.

But Harry wouldn't let anything happen to her.

* * *

><p><strong>*First Person*<strong>

Once I finished ransacking my step father's office, I morphed back into my step father and walked out of his office, into a lift and down to the courtrooms without being approached. Once down there, I followed the corridors somewhat blindly until I heard Umbitch's voice coming from one of the rooms.

"Aw, Gregory. So happy you could join us," Umbitch smiled from where she sat at the head of the room.

I bowed my head to her before my eyes caught on something. The locket. Around Umbitch's neck hung the very locket we had been looking for, shining golden in the light of her cat patronus which was watching me.

I ignored it though, and sat near Yaxely, even though Hermione/Hopkirk was giving me as Umbitch began, bringing a woman named Mary Cattermole, Ron/Cattermole's 'wife'. She was shaking in her seat when Ron/Cattermole and Harry/Runcorn came in, Harry/Runcorn dragging Ron/Cattermole my the collar of his shirt until he stood beside his 'wife'.

"Mrs. Cattermole," Umbitch said, getting the poor woman's attention again.

"Y-yes?"

"A wand was taken from you today. Is this that wand?" Umbitch asked her, holding up a wand.

"Yes,"

"Mrs. Cattermole, would you tell the court from which witch or wizard you took this wand?" Umbitch asked making my blood boil.

"I didn't take it," Mrs. Cattermole answered. "I got it at Olivander's. In Diagon Alley when I was eleven,"

"You're lying," Umbitch smiled brightly. "Wands only choose witches and wizards and you are not a witch,"

"But I am!" Mrs. Cattermole cried before turning to Ron/Cattermole. "Please Reg, tell them what I am,"

However, Ron/Cattermole just stood there, unsure of what to do. Meanwhile, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Harry/Runcorn making his way toward Umbitch, his eyes glued to the locket.

Then he took out his wand.

"What on earth are you doing, Albert?" Umbitch asked, confused as he patronus hissed, arching it's back.

"You're lying, Dolores," Harry/Runcorn said, sounding like himself again as his face began to bubble. "And one mustn't tell lies,"

All at once, Dolores moved for her wand as Harry hit her with a stunning spell. Yaxely and I stood and aimed our wands, but he wasn't expecting me to starting everyone in the room with Stunners. He turned on me as Ron/Cattermole hit him with his own stunner. Hermione snatched the locket off of Umbitch's neck as the seal on the lid of Dementors that hung above us was ripped off.

"Rebecca!" Harry called, looking like himself again.

I morphed back to myself as I jumped over the railing and took off running behind everyone, making sure everyone would get out and be safe before me.

I could feel the cold air and depression rushing in behind me, and I kept running, not wanting to hear the sounds of my mother's screams or have the imagine of my dad dying flash in my mind's eye.

I caught up to them as the door to the lift slammed shut behind me and hands wrapped around my throat and arms, trying to yank me through the doors, or choke me, either one. I gasped and tried to rip of their hands which seemed to melt through my hands and remain around my neck.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The bright, warm light of Harry's patron rushed past me, knocking back the Dementors, allowing me to fall to the floor of the lift as it moved.

"Rebecca? Are you alright?" Harry asked, kneeling down in front of me.

I nodded, placing a hand on my throat, rubbing it carefully. "Yeah,"

Harry helped me stand as the doors to the lift opened. The five of us walked out of the lift, I morphing back to my step father as I stepped out of the lift, hoping his presence would draw attention away from the fact that Harry was walking through the Ministry.

Harry, Hermione and I were walking carefully through the crowd when we all stopped when he heard Ron/Cattermole talking to someone. We looked back just in time to see Mrs. Cattermole kissing him as he slowly morphed back to himself, leaving a very surprised Mrs. Cattermole, not to mention when the real Cattermole appeared.

"Mary?" he asked in surprise.

"Nice meeting you," Ron said awkwardly before he walked over to us.

"That's Harry Potter. Look everyone, it's Harry Potter!" At the sound of that, the four of us took off running as fast as we could, ducking as spell started shooting past us. I only looked back once, to find a very pissed of Yaxely running after us, shooting spells with nearly deadly precision. I turned back around and kept running, morphing my legs painfully longer so that I could keep up with Harry and Hermione, glancing back and Ron to make sure he wasn't falling behind.

Around us, all of the fireplaces began to close themselves off almost as fast as we could reach them until we reached one that had remained open at the very end. Harry jumped in followed by Hermione and myself, flying up and twisting and turning and feeling as if we were all being forced through the same ringer and the same small tube until everything came to a stomach turning halt.

My blurry eyes focused on the sky above me before I took in the trees around me, the soft breeze moving across my skin and the cold ground under my back. I sat up slowly and looked around until my eyes focused on Ron. He was laying on the ground, shaking and bloody, his clothes torn off of his left shoulder.

"Ron!" I yelled, scrambling to my feet before dropping down beside him, ripping my black satchel out of my pocket and returning it to it's correct size so that I could reach in, grabbing out a vial of Ditany. As gently as I could, and with the help of Hermione, who was now on the other side of Ron, we took of his coat and shirts until I could get to the wound. It was bad once I saw it, and I knew what had happened; Ron had been splinched.

"What happened?" I could hear Harry ask as I unstopped the vial, letting the liquid drop onto his torn up arm, healing most of it. Hermione kept trying to sooth Ron as I worked and shushed him as he cried out and moaned in pain.

"I thought we were going back to Grimmauld Place,"

"We were- we were," Hermione said as she tried to sooth Ron, even as her hands shook and her eyes watered.

"It's alright. Just a few more, Ron," I told him loudly so that he could hear me, letting more of the liquid drop onto his arm as the skin reappeared and tried to heal his mangled arm.

"We were there- We were there but Yaxley had hold of me and I knew once he'd seen where we were we couldn't stay, so I brought us here but Ron got splinched," Hermione explained as I finished and Ron's breathing started to go back to normal as he fell unconscious. "It's alright," Hermione breathed to him as she brushed a hand through his hair.

"We're going to need to put some protective charms up," I told them, my eyes on Ron's arm instead of looking at them. "We'll need to put the tent up,"

"Tent? Where are we supposed to find a tent?" Harry asked.

I looked up at him with tired eyes before pointing to Hermione's forgotten bag that had been dropped a few feet away. "Remember the Marry Poppin's bag?"

Harry nodded before walking over to the bag and pulling it out and Hermione went to put up the protective enchantments. I quickly began to do a number of 'safe' spells, or spells I knew that I wouldn't mess up and end up killing Ron with. I cleaned him shoulder and added a number of salves before wrapping it and putting him a new shirt of his that I got out of Hermione's bag.

Once done with that, I looked over to see how Harry was doing with the tent and smiled at him when I saw he was putting the tent up himself. I turned my wand on the tent and murmured; "Erecto," The tent put itself up, the parts in Harry's hands flying away from him to finish putting up the tent. Harry froze in surprise before turning to look over at me. I looked back to Ron, not bothering to hide the huge grin on my face before standing, walking past Harry and into the tent, making sure everything was set up to bring Ron in.

* * *

><p>"You first," Hermione told Harry as Harry, Ron, Hermione and I stood around the Horcrux which sat in top of a very large boulder.<p>

"_Dissendium_,"

The locket went flying, making up follow to find it on the ground a few feet away making crackling noises. Besides the noise it seemed untouched, like no spell had ever touched it.

"_Incendio_," Hermione said firmly, catching the locket on fire, but that was about it. The locket remained whole and looking untouched.

"_Expulso_," I tried, only to cause the locket to go flying.

"_Diffindo_," Harry tried, following the locket, looking exceedingly frustrated as he tried spell after spell until he just stood glaring at it. After a moment, Harry leaned down and picked the locket up and placed it around his neck before shoving it down the front of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked, giving him a look.

"We have to keep it safe until we learn how to destroy it," Harry said shortly, as if it were obvious.

"And why can't we put it in the tent?" I murmured to Ron, who was standing beside me, but seemed to just ignore me.

"Seems strange, mate," Ron spoke. "Dumbledore sends you off to find all these Horcruxes, but doesn't tell you how to destroy them. Doesn't that bother you?"

There was a long silence as Harry just looked annoyed before walking back to the tent. I just sighed as Hermione walked off to gather roots and twigs for breakfast before I turned to Ron.

"Well, might as well force some more potions down your throat," I said, shrugging my shoulders, hoping to get at least a chuckle out of him. All I ended up getting was a tired look before he left me to follow him into the tent.

I sighed yet again before following him and doing as I said I would, giving him a number of potions that I thought would be helpful for his recovery. By the time he had drank them all, he had his radio in hand, messing with it in the hopes that he would hear news of anyone we knew or got a special station that would tell us actual news. Apparently there was a trick to it where you have to be on a particular frequency and have the password. I could tell that was going to cause a bad mood or two from Ron in the future.

I walked outside for fresh air to find Harry glaring at me.

"How long until Ron can travel?"

I was frozen in surprise for a second before my mind began to work and I answered him, even though I had the urge to smack that angry look off Harry's handsome face. "I'm doing everything I can-"

"Well, your not doing enough!" he yelled.

I stared at him wide eyed as he stated to walk away from me, but I wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Take it off," I bit out. He turned around and looked at me, a bit surprised. "I said take it off. Now," I told him more firmly, walking right up to him and holding out my hand for it.

Slowly, Harry yanked the locket off over his head and slammed it down into my hand. Immediately, dread and annoyance swept over me like a blanket as I saw relief and calm appear in Harry's eyes.

"Better?" I asked shortly.

"Loads," he said, almost with a smile.

"We'll take it in turns, okay?" I said, placing it around my neck. "But no giving it to Ron until I say so," I told him firmly before walking off for that fresh air I had been looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Did you like it? Was it that bad? Review!<strong>


	12. Falling Apart

The days of waiting slowly turned into weeks as October came closer, the weather deteriorating, mists mixing with the chills made by Dementors. After a months of living together, barely any food, a Horcrux locket we were forced to wear, living in close quarters, and high stung emotions, I was surprised _I_ hadn't kill them all yet, even with the constant traveling.

It became painfully clear that neither Ron nor Hermione did well on empty stomachs. And with the effects of the locket as well, it made the two of them even worse. Hermione's temper, whenever she wore the locket, was much shorter and she sat in silence and we learnt very quickly not to disturb her for the hours of time she spent reading. Ron, who was now being forced to wear the Horcrux even though I had told them not to let him, who had always been used to three square meals, became very irritable.

Harry seemed to be the least effected by the locket though, especially since he was barely effected by the lack of food, having endured small meals because of the Dursleys but he did get rather ratty when wearing the locket. Harry also seemed so lonely all the time when his scar was not hurting. He'd either sit on his bed or in a chair on his own and stare irritably into the distance. Was he getting angry with us? He wanted to do things alone. What was to say he'd had enough of us and wanted to go on alone?

I also noticed Harry becoming more irate as he kept walking in on Hermione and Ron talking quietly together, stopping the moment they saw him. Ron was never subtle when it came to hiding their disappointment about the lack of leads we'd had on the Horcruxes. I never joined in on these conversations. I refused to talk about Harry behind his back. Anything I had to say to him I would say to his face.

As for me, I offered to wear the locket as much as possible. It wasn't that I enjoyed wearing it, I never liked wearing the locket but I did it anyway. I figured that Harry was already too susceptible enough to Voldemort and the hate that seeped into your soul without having wearing the bloody thing. Ron, well he was hurt and I didn't think we needed to add soul sucking locket to that, he was already in a bad enough mood without it. And then Hermione? Well it made me sad to think that she had to go through anymore pain than she had to.

So that left me.

I wore it as often as they would let me or as often without them noticing. I had almost become accustom to the heavy emotional weight that both physically and emotionally sat upon my chest, sometimes even making it hard to breath, as if that same weight was pushing down on my chest. Whispers that you read of in books or that mad people have would sometimes flutter on the outside of my mind, telling me that it knew my heart, whispering impossible promises, willing me to listen to it, willing me to break down and let it in and consume me to give me such desires. But I knew what it was after. I couldn't be fooled so easily, I knew it was evil, I knew it was just messing with my mind.

That's why I always had a book or my Muggle music player with me, making sure to try to keep my mind off of the locket, making sure to only listen to the happiest of songs… but it didn't always help. I sometimes found myself in tears, feeling utterly alone. I would end up thinking about my lack of family, about how Harry and everyone would inevitably leave me or just die. I would think about how everything only seemed to ever go wrong for me, about how I had never had love for long and never would.

Then they'd take the locket away. Sadly, I found that it didn't always help as much as it had the time before, I'd still feel terrible and want to be left alone or sleep. Even without the locket, I was bitter and I couldn't stand being near Harry, Ron, or Hermione. I hated the way that they'd smile at each other so sadly, or how their voices sounded or how when they asked me something and it'd have to be something stupid. This meant that I barely spent time with any of them that wasn't snapping at them, with or without the Horcrux on.

Any civil time I spent with the three of them I spent with Ron, since I had become his doctor/nurse. We talked a little or sat in companionable silence as we watched Harry and Hermione talk to each other quietly. I often felt jealous and knew that Ron felt the same since he was practically in love with Hermione, even if the two of them were blind to it. This also meant I spent very little time with Harry, I wanted to spend time with him, help him, but it was hard with the locket weighing down on me, not to mention when ever I did have the spirit to talk to him, Hermione was always there. I was starting to get a little ticked.

I sometimes wondered how this would, in the end, change me from the Rebecca Black I had been before this last year.

Would I even survive long enough to think back on it?

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

One morning, Ron and Rebecca sat in a secluded section of the tent they had come to call home. Rebecca sat quietly in front of Ron, unwrapping his shoulder, checking the wound which seemed to be healing well. From what Rebecca could tell, even with Ron wearing the locket against her advice, he was healing extremely well and could probably Apparate soon.

The sound of scissors snipping loudly was the only noise that could be heard throughout the tent at the moment beside's Rebecca's soft movement. Hermione was cutting Harry's hair, something Rebecca would have done, but Harry had asked Hermione, not her. It almost made Rebecca want to rip her own hair out.

Rebecca glared at Ron's shoulder as she rewrapped it and fixed his shirt before he patted her on the head. She turned her deadly glare on him before she saw that look of understanding which made her nod.

Ron knew that the noise was just as annoying to Rebecca as what was actually going on. Harry had asked Hermione to cut his hair. Why not have Rebecca? Rebecca was his girlfriend, not Hermione. It made Ron's blood boil. What was so bad about him that made everyone overlook him? Why did they all want Harry?

"Oh my God!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, making everyone jump and Harry worry about the condition of his hair.

"What?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," Hermione told him, getting up and running over to the table where a few of her books were laid out.

"Maybe you can tell me now," Harry said following her, running his hand over the hair she'd been cutting to make sure nothing was wrong.

"The sword of Gryffindor. It's goblin-made,"

"Brilliant,"

"No, you don't understand," Hermione smiled, pulling out the correct book and flipping through it. "Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade. It only takes in that which makes it stronger,"

"Okay?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, their stupid one sided conversation getting on her nerves, but only mostly because Ron and her hadn't been called over like they usually would have. She sat down next to Ron and rung her hands out, glaring at the canvas of the tent, wanting to hit something.

"She's saying that if you can destroy a Horcrux with a Basilisk fang, you can destroy one with the sword because it took in the venom," Rebecca murmured to Ron, looking extremely annoyed, and wanting the two of them to know the answer before the famous Harry Potter knew it.

"Add that to our list," Ron murmured back, sounding just as annoyed.

"Harry, you've already destroyed one Horcrux, right?" Hermione continued. "Tom Riddle's diary in the Chamber of Secrets,"

"With a Basilisk fang. If you tell me you've got one of those in that bloody beaded bag of yours…" Harry said, trailing off.

"Don't you see?" Hermione exclaimed. "In the Chamber of Secrets, you stabbed the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. It's blade is impregnated with Basilisk venom,"

"It only takes in that which makes it stronger," Harry repeated, finally understanding.

"Exactly, which is why-"

"It can destroy Horcruxes,"

"That's why Dumbledore left it to you in his will,"

"Wow, go figure," Rebecca exclaimed in a whisper to Ron, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"You are brilliant, Hermione. Truly," Rebecca could hear Harry say which made anger rise up in her, reaching to her eyes. She could feel the stupid warm tears run down her cheeks without any warning, making her even more mad. "Actually, I'm highly logical, which allows me to look past extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which others overlook," Hermione chuckled.

By now Ron patted Rebecca carefully on the shoulder, having just watched her start crying silently beside him. Hermione going off after Harry and Harry not doing anything about it was bad enough, but Harry already had a girlfriend that loved him and would stand by him and all he was doing was hurting her. Rebecca was his best friend and Hermione was his girl, and Harry was pissing him off, so he stood and walked off toward where Harry and Hermione were talking.

"Yeah. But there's only one problem, of course-" Harry began, but was cut off as the lanterns went out around the tent. It was only when the dark silhouette of Ron came into view that Harry knew what happened.

"The sword was stolen," Ron said simply, sounding that careful calm before the anger exploded like a volcano. "Yeah, I'm still here. But you two carry on. Don't let me and Rebecca spoil the fun,"

Harry suddenly felt very annoyed at Ron, and turn in his seat so that he was facing him, giving him his full attention. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong," Ron said sardonically. "Not according to you, anyway,"

"Look, if you've got something to say, don't be shy. Spit it out,"

Rebecca decided to stay where she was for this one, since she was pretty sure that Ron was going to cover everything she wanted to yell at the two, and if he ended up missing anything, she could just jump in and fill the gap.

"All right, I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful just because there's another damn thing we've gotta find," Ron exclaimed, flailing one arm. "Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know,"

"I don't know?" Harry repeated. "_I_ don't know?"

"It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here," Ron spit. "You know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running round a few weeks, we'd have achieved something. I thought you knew what you were doing. I thought Dumbledore told you something worthwhile. I thought you had a plan,"

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in case you haven't noticed, we have found a Horcrux already," Harry said angrily, gesturing to the locket around Ron's neck.

"Yeah and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them- nowhere fucking near, in other words!"

"Take off the locket, Ron," Hermione whispered in a low and frantic voice, moving to stand between the two, trying to pull it off of Ron and constant being batted aside. "Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day,"

"Yeah, he would," Harry bit out. "Do you think I haven't noticed the two of them whispering behind my back? Do you think I didn't guess you were thinking all this stuff?"

"Do you wanna know the reason why I listen to that radio every night?" Ron asked once Hermione had given up. "To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George or Mum,"

"You think I'm not listening too?" Harry exclaimed. "You think I don't know how this feels?"

"No, you don't know how this feels! Your parents are dead. You have no family!" Harry made a sudden movement and Ron reacted, pushing Hermione aside before Harry collided with him. They punched at each other and tried to beat up on each other, forgetting completely the wands that were in their owner's pockets.

"Shut up!" Rebecca suddenly screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes. She jumped up and ran at them, grabbing them both by the collar and pulling them apart with a amazing strength, throwing Harry to the floor and pushing Ron into on of the wooden poles holding up the tent.

Harry was completely taken off guard by Rebecca acting like that, not to mention to unexpected strength. However, it was easily counteracted when he looked up at her. He found himself on the ground while Ron had simply been tossed aside. Harry was her boyfriend, so why was she taking such wonderful care of Ron?

Rebecca turned and glared at both of them before Harry's angry eyes landed on her, those green eyes that she had come to love so much, gaining a new power that made her want to curl up and die instead of melt. She glared right back as her hair and eyes turned blood red with rage in front of everyone's eyes.

"So this is who you choose isn't it?" Harry bit out as he stood.

"Choose?" Rebecca asked again, crossing her arms as she turned toward him fully.

"Do you really think I haven't noticed?" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms out in frustration.

"Noticed what?" she bit out angrily. "What have you noticed, Harry? That I choose to talk with the one boy in this group who actually wants to talk with me? That I choose to help the one person in this group that actually needs my help more than you do right now? That I choose to let you and Hermione have you're precious alone time?"

"No! Do you think I haven't noticed that you and Ron spend just as much alone time as we used to? You had time to spend with your boyfriend over the past months and you spent it with him!"

"Because he's sick and needs someone to help him heal, not someone to put a Horcrux around his neck and tell him to heal faster!" Rebecca yelled at him. "I also spent time with him because he actually seemed to want me there while you and Hermione walked around like nothing's the matter. You do realize people are dying right? You do realize this isn't a game where you get to act serious and just around trying to solve the puzzle? This is where our families die and you come out the Chosen One!"

"So why are you still here if you hate me so much?" Harry yelled in her face. "Or are you too scared to just go off because there's no one there to take care of you and do everything for you? You've always had someone, Rebecca, why don't you take care of yourself for once instead of leaning on other people and acting like your so grown up? You at least had people in your life!"

"Yeah, because I didn't kill them all off as soon as I had them!" Rebecca screamed back.

Before Harry knew what he was doing, Rebecca cried out as she fell backward and hit the ground in front of him. Rebecca looked up at him, looking hurt and surprised before the anger came back and a new wave of both physical and emotional pain came over her as she stood, new tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Fine," was all she said as she walked over to her bunk, picking up her satchel, and walked out of the tent.

Harry stood there in shock, just staring at the flap of the tent, only slightly aware that Ron and Hermione were still arguing behind him. He couldn't believe she had left him, that she still held Sirius' death against him. He also couldn't believe that he had shoved Rebecca, he had actually hurt her instead of protected her. He couldn't believe what either of them had done.

A few long moments, Rebecca, walking alone outside, could hear foot steps following her, along with Hermione yelling after Ron. As soon as Ron's hand hit hers, they Apparated away from the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *GASP*<strong>


	13. Honey, I'm Home

**Author's Note: Guys, I am sooooo sorry this chapter took so long, and it's not even that good. I'm planning on writing at least one more chapter before Christmas as a I'm-sorry-slash-Merry-Christmas! present. I love you guys and thanks for waiting so long. **

**BTW: I watched the Lord of the Rings the other day and was surprised at how much I missed it. I mean, I seriously started crying, it was the strangest thing that I've ever done. I mean, seriously? Crying just because I hadn't seen the movie in forever? Have I really gone mad? ... Well, according to Alice, all the best people are, so I guess that works too.**

* * *

><p><strong>*First Person*<strong>

It didn't take Ron and I long after we left Harry and Hermione to figure out we had made a mistake. But once we had calmed each other down enough to Apparate back, they were both gone, tent and all. I swear I thought Ron was going to start cry by the way he looked, his heart breaking in his eyes.

Me? I felt alone and like I had been betrayed all at the same time. Harry and Hermione could have stayed at the sight for a couple more days and waited for us to calm down and come back. I also felt betrayed because, even though I had insulted Harry and made him mad, he had pushed me down, something I never would have thought he would've done. He also never came after me. I had heard Hermione running after Ron, and they weren't even dating yet. Harry was my boyfriend, and he hadn't come after me. I guess it was just another thing I could add to my list of things that have never happened to me and would never happen to me.

Over the months that Ron and I hid out together. We ended up getting to know each other a lot better and had come to confide in each other since we were all we had at the moment. Ron unwillingly admitted to me that he was deeply in love with Hermione, in other words I told him I knew and put words into his mouth until he gave in. It was somewhat obvious anyway, besides the years I had known them and the weird behavior, Ron mumbled Hermione's name in his sleep.

I didn't talk much about Harry though, I refused to. I didn't want to think about how his beautiful green eyes had blazed so angrily that, if I hadn't been so angry, would have scared the magic out of me. He had hurt me just as much as I had hurt him and I felt betray by it. It may have been the locket that had influenced all of us to do what we did, to turn on each other, but it still hurt. So most of my time spent was talking to Ron or staring angrily at the chest that Dumbledore had given me.

Ron and I ended up sleeping in pubs a lot, sometimes in the booths, sometimes in the rooms since I had some money, though we tried not to, fearing being caught and captured if we were separated. But it always ended up us being caught down in the pub when Snatchers would come in and I couldn't wake Ron up in time before the Snatchers had spotted us.

One time we had been about to leave when we walked straight into a group of Snatchers who were extremely rowdy. That all stopped however, when they saw the two of us.

"Hello, poppet," one of the Snatchers had smiled down at me, an evil gleam in his eye as he watched my wide eyes.

"Run!" Ron had yelled, grabbing my hand and forcing me to spin around and take off toward the back of the pub.

I ripped my wand out of my sheath at my leg and I ran as fast as I could, shooting spells blindly behind me before jumping and sliding over one of the tables, landing on my butt hard before spinning around and continuing to shoot spells over the table. Ron quickly, pushed the table over so that it turned into a wall between us and the Snatchers, however, Incendio quickly fixed their problem.

"Come on," I exclaimed, quickly grabbing Ron's arm and yanking him with me, into the kitchen and running through it until we reached the back door, Apparating away instantly. We had appeared at my old house, which looked just as the day I had left… at least from the outside.

"Where are we?" Ron asked, looking around confused.

"My old house," I told him in a cold and distant voice as tears began to cloud my vision.

We ended up staying at the house for almost two weeks, since it was abandoned as my step father had said, it also still had some food that wasn't so bad and hadn't rotted yet. It was harder for me than I would have thought, to stay in that house, considering it had been where my mother had died and where my 'happy' family used to live.

I spent most of my time in my partially destroyed bedroom, looking out the window from my bed. I sometimes tried to figure out how to open the chest, but most of the time that lead to Harry. I thought of him often, even though I was mad at him. I knew part of what he had done had been because of the Horcrux that we had all been passing around like a mug of really strong ale. However, I knew that everything I had said had come from somewhere, even if it had been amplified, which meant the same in Harry's case, and that scared me. Did he really think that I was some spoiled brat that was just pretending to be grown up? Even if he did, how prominent was that belief, was a fleeting thought he once had, or was it my biggest flaw that I hadn't realized I had?

We ended up leaving the house when the cleaning service and a group of Snatchers came that we decided that we had overstayed our welcome.

Next we decided to go to Shell Cottage, since Ron knew that Bill and Fleur had come to live there by now and would take us in. It was gorgeous there, staying by the sea, being able to eat real food that someone hadn't just whipped up for payment, having a comfy bed instead of a bench or stiff bed with cold sheets. I very much liked it there, and I loved being able to see Bill again, having helped save him from Greyback last year during the fight where Dumbledore had been murdered. He was cheery as usually, though the times seemed to be weighing down on his soul, and his wife, Fleur seemed just as much, if not more affected by what was going on now days.

Ron and I decided not to stay here long, for fear that we were imposing on them and could possibly get them killed for staying there with them. We decided to leave before the end of the week.

* * *

><p>On night, Ron and I were sitting together in the living room at Shell Cottage, a fire warming the regularly cold room, We were sitting silently as we stared off, me at my chest that Dumbledore had given me, and Ron flicking the top of the Deluminator. I couldn't understand why Dumbledore had given the chest to me, I couldn't even open it! How in the world was it supposed to be useful if I couldn't open it?<p>

I grabbed it and tried to yank at the lid against before slamming it down on the couch cushion, the chest bouncing and turning over on it's top. I glared at it against until I saw words on the bottom of the chest. I squinted at it in the dim light coming from a nearby lamp and slowly read the bottom.

'_To Rebecca Adhara Sherwood_, _I leave my small charmed chest in the hopes that she may come to understand that some important things come in small packages and that one might only ask_,'

I stared at it, running the sentence over and over in my head until I had an idea. Slowly, I flipped the chest back over and stared at the embroidered lid until my eyes landed on the small golden latch that seemed to have wound around itself several times as if it were a vine.

"Would you please open?" I asked the chest in the near silent room.

There was a long moment before the latch unwound itself until it turned into a regular clasp before the chest lid then flipped up. I smiled brightly and looked up to see Ron staring at the chest in surprise. I turned back to the chest and looked in and found that it had had an Undetectable Extension Charm put on it, and inside the small box was a little fat notebook with papers sticking out of it. I slowly took it out and looked at the cover to find that it had Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore embroidered into it. I opened up and found that on the first page was a strange symbol that resembled a triangle cat eye.

"Wicked," I looked up in surprise at Ron, who was sitting in the chair next to me, leaning over to get a good look at the book, "What do you suppose that is?" he asked.

"No idea," I told him, flipping through a few more pages to find notes on various things.

Once Ron moved back and into his seat, settling into it again, flicking the top of the Deluminator, I started reading and skimming through the notes. It took me an hour to read only half of the notebook, reading various notes about phoenixes, random candies, wands, words that begin with the letter M, a story I had once heard about three brothers. It was quiet interesting reading about all of this, but it grew annoying when Ron kept flipping open his Deluminator.

"Would you stop!" I exclaimed, looking up from the notebook.

As soon as my eyes caught onto what was going on, they went wide, just watching as the small ball of light hung in the air over the Deluminator, something I had never seen it do before. Slowly, it began to move slowly toward a transfixed Ron, until he suddenly realized what was happening and tried to back away. Once Ron ran out of room, the little ball of light touched his chest and sunk in, as if it were a little ball of water that had soaked into his shirt and skin.

"Is that safe?" I asked dumbly, putting the notebook back into the chest and closing the lid, the lock locking on it's own.

"We need to go," Ron suddenly said, jumping up and running upstairs.

I stared at where he had disappeared with wide eyes, confused at his exclamation. What the hell was he doing? Why'd we have to leave now? This was probably the safest place to be right now, not to mention we didn't know where Harry and Hermione were at the moment, so I didn't know what he was talking about.

On came running down the stairs, nearly tripping over his own feet until he hit the wall at the bottom, shooting off, throwing me my bag. A few seconds later, Bill came running down the stairs after him, looking frightened.

"What do you mean your leaving?" Bill exclaimed.

"Rebecca and I have to go, now," Ron said, shoving the Deluminator into his pocket before coming over and shoving my chest into my satchel.

"Why?" I asked, still confused as Ron ran over to the door.

"I just know. I think that Deluminator is more than just a light doohicky, I think Dumbledore gave it to me because he knew that at least I would break off from the pack and would need to make my way back to Hermione," Ron said, looking much more calm as he stared down at my feet.

"Okay," I finally said.

"Okay?" Ron asked, him now being the one confused as he looked me in the eye.

"Okay," I nodded. "I may not have known Dumbledore for long, but that sounds like something he'd do," I told him, picking up my satchel and walking over to him. "Lead the way,"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Bill exclaimed, intervening. "You have no idea where your going!"

"No! I do know where I'm going!" Ron exclaimed back.

"You do?" I asked.

"No really," he whispered back.

"You can't go," Bill told us.

"Bill, please. I know what I'm doing. Let us go," Ron pleaded.

Bill looked like he was having a hard time deciding, pain in his eyes at the thought of letting his little brother go, but finally his shoulder shrugged and he gave his brother a quick hug.

"Be safe, you bumbling oaf," Bill told him, patting him on the shoulder as they separated.

"Says you, Mr. Fell-in-a-rose-bush," Ron smiled before opening the door and disappearing into the night, leaving me to follow.

"See you later, Bill," I told him, giving him a quick hug. "Take care of yourself,"

"You too," Bill smiled.

I quickly walked out the door, closing it behind me before jogging up next to Ron as he walked toward the boundary where we'd be able to Apparate.

"So… you have no idea where we're going?" I asked.

"Nope,"

"But still confident?"

"Yep,"

"Good,"

Once we reached the boundary, Ron took my hand and quickly Apparated us away from Shell Cottage. When the sickening feeling of being forced through a tube ended, we were standing at the top of a hill, overlooking a forest.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"No idea," Ron answered back.

Suddenly, within the forest, I could see a bright light moving softly through the trees, walking away from us.

"What is that?" Ron asked, squinting his eyes.

"I think that's a patronus," I answered.

"Let's go," Ron said, taking my hand and leading me toward the forest and toward the patronus. We walked like that, following the patronus and trying to make our way through the undergrowth for about ten minutes when Ron suddenly jumped happily, saying that it looked like Harry's patronus.

I couldn't decide what I felt about that. I wanted to be back with the group and I wanted to see if they were still alive, but I wasn't sure how I was going to feel about seeing Harry again. He had hurt me just as much as I had hurt him. Would he hate me? Would I ignore him?

I didn't get beyond that when Ron yanked on my hand, forcing me to run after the patronus so we could catch up.

The light however, started to slowly dwindle down and into nothing as we drew closer, trying to run through the trees and undergrowth. Suddenly, it went out, making us stumbled to a stop until it was replaced by a much smaller light.

"Come on," I urged Ron, walking along until we could get a clear view of what was going on.

We broke through the undergrowth finally, and could see from atop a hill, that done, standing on an ice covered pond was a nearly naked Harry, jumping into the water through a small hole in the ice. Ron and I gave each other a look that clearly stated that we both thought Harry was completely mad for what he had just done.

And then I heard something. I could hear Harry pounding his fists on the underside of the ice, and could see the water in the hole in the ice splashing around violently.

"Harry!" I screamed as I ran down the hill, before dropping down onto the ice covering the pool just above where I could see Harry thrashing about. That's also when I saw the sword of Gryffindor, the one we had been looking for. I turned to Ron, throwing off my bag, coat and shoes quickly. "I'm going in to help Harry and get the sword. When Harry gets close enough to the hole, grab him,"

"Why are you jumping in?" he asked as he slid to a stop beside me. "What? Are you going to jump into the freezing cold water?" I asked, but jumped in without an answer.

Every muscle in my body clenched at the freezing water, making me feel like I was freezing into a block of ice and each time I moved at all, that I was shattering bit by bit. But I tried my best to work around it as I swam over to Harry painfully, grabbing his sorry butt by the shoulders and dragging him over to the hole.

Once there, and I saw Ron's hand reach out, I came up for air before diving back down, trying to swim deeper into the little pond, feeling happy that it got warmer the lower I got. I reached out carefully and grabbed a hold of the sword, which seemed to send a jolt of warmth up my arm and throughout my body, which was only counteracted by the icy water.

Quickly, I turned around and kicked off from the bottom of the pond and swam as fast as I could to the surface, where I gasped painfully. Arms appeared around me and pulled me out of the water, which I was glad for, since I was nearly sure that I wouldn't have been able to pull myself out on my own. Once out of the water I crawled across the ice, with help from Ron, until I hit the less cold earth where I collapsed against the ground, wondering if my muscles would ever unclench from the cold.

Then I felt hands on me again, on my face as they pushed my hair back. I opened my eyes slowly to see Harry crouching over me, staring as if I had just been magically resurrected for him. His hands felt warm against my cold skin even though I knew it hadn't been that long since he had been in the freezing water as well. Most of Harry's hair was stuck to the sides of his pale face, but some had managed to unstick itself and was sticking up every which way. His eyes were still the same bright green that I remembered, though the last time I had seen them they had been filled with anger and hate. His skin was pale, though a little bit of color was returning to it, but it was his lips that caught my eyes. They were still the same shape and color, though tinged a bit blue, and were pulled into a soft smile.

"Hello, Harry. Fancy seeing you here," I smiled, though I was shaking and almost bit my tongue off after the sentence.

He didn't say anything, just stared down at me, looking relieved and as if he was trying to make a decision.

Then he made it.

His kissed me hard on the mouth. I made a surprised sound, jumping a little when he did it, before relaxing a bit, some of my muscles unclenching as I melted into the ground beneath Harry.

"Excuse me!"

Harry jumped away from me as I sat up from the ground, glaring at Ron as I lifted the sword until it pointed at him weakly.

"Says the man I had to wake from a wet dream," I growled out. Ron's ears started to turn red as I stood up painfully with the help of Harry, who was now miraculously dressed.

Once I was up, I kept my eyes down and made my way over to Ron, moving away from Harry. Even though Harry had kissed me, I still wasn't sure what I wanted or what I was feeling. We had both hurt each other, that I was sure of, and I knew that a kiss, no matter how sweet and passionate, could just fix everything between us.

"Was the doe you?" Harry suddenly asked.

I looked up at him to see he had been asking me. His eyes looked a bit colder, and not temperature wise, and hurt as he looked at me, making my heart melt a little, but I ignored the feeling.

"No," I told him shortly. "Wolf remember,"

"We thought it was you," Ron put in.

"No, my patronus is a stag," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Right. Antlers," Ron nodded, putting his hands up beside his head in the shape of antlers.

Harry nodded, before walking toward us, taking the Horcrux from Ron and laid it out on a nearby log. I watched him until I got the idea and walked over, holding out the sword to Harry. He looked up then, looking from me to the sword and back.

"No, one of you should do it,"

"I can't handle it. That thing affects me more than it affects you and Hermione," Ron put in.

"All the more reason,"

"No, not all the more reason," I bit out, sticking the tip of the sword into the ground so that I could lean on it like a cane. "Isn't that a sure sign that Ron and I shouldn't be doing this, or even be near that thing?"

"Then why are you here? Why did you come back?" he bit out as he straightened.

"I can tell you we didn't come back just to me _shoved _off again," I bit out, using the word shoved to my advantage.

Harry's dropped his eyes to my feet before he looked to Ron.

"I'll do it," I looked to Ron in surprise, seeing that his face was devoid of emotion as he stared down at that hellish locket laying on the log.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I think he can make the decision himself," Harry interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I don't want to _shove_ him into this," I bit out, handing the sword over to Ron before standing off, watching the two boys with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Now, I'll have to speak to it in order for it to open," Harry explained to Ron. "When it does, don't hesitate. I don't know what's in there, but it'll put up a fight. The bit of Riddle that was in that diary tried to kill me,"

"Alright," Ron said, gripping the sword tightly, his face determined.

"On three. One…two…three…"Harry began to hiss, speaking in parseltongue, the words making my blood run cold as it had done years ago, in our second year. I watched in horror, for as Ron lifted the sword, a voice rose from the locket, hissing familiar and treacherous words.

"_I have seen your heart, and it is mine_,"

Suddenly everything seemed to explode and I was thrown backward, my back hitting ice which shattered beneath me, pain and cold engulfing my back as I laid there, shrieks and snarls surrounding me and filling my ears.

"_I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley,_" I heard the Horcrux hissing as I sat up to see Ron on the ground backing away as spiders suddenly appeared, coming from a tornado of darkness and carnage which flowed from the open locket. "_And I have seen your fears. Least loved by your mother, who craved a daughter. Least loved by the girl who prefers your friend_,"

"Ron! Kill it!" I yelled, getting up only to be shoved back down by a tendril of dark muck, into the broken ice, more pain shooting up my back.

"_We were better without you. Happier without you_," I could hear Harry's voice say as I looked up at the dark column to see a glowing image of Harry and Hermione walking out from it.

"_Who could look at you compared to Harry Potter? What are you compared with the Chosen One?_" the Horcrux Hermione asked, her voice sounding hollow.

"Ron, it's lying!" I heard the real Harry yell a ways off, but didn't look at him.

"_Your mother confessed she would have preferred me as a son_," Horcrux Harry smirked.

"_What woman would take you?" _Horcrux Hermione asked. _"You are nothing. Nothing. Nothing compared to him_,"

The scene changed then, and Horcrux Harry and Horcrux Hermione were holding each other, obviously naked, and kissing. I knew it wasn't real, but it didn't stop the tears coming to my eyes and overflowing, or my long forgotten scars appearing again, or my hair fading to a murky charcoal grey while watching the scene. Then it suddenly stopped. It all disappeared and it was silently except for my heavy breathing. I looked around to find Ron sitting miserably, holding the sword of Gryffindor limply in his hands. I slowly and painfully stood and walked over to him and sat down as Harry did the same, sitting on the opposite side of him.

"Just think…" Ron chuckled. "Only three to go,"

I couldn't help it. Despite all the things I had scene, even within the last couple of minutes, even with all the pain in my heart, even with all of my physical pain… I laughed. It was a broken short laugh, but it was more than I had done in the last few months.

"Come on," Harry said suddenly, standing, helping Ron up who then helped me up.

"You should go easy on him," Ron whispered to me as we followed Harry.

"No, I shouldn't," I growled back just as quietly.

"Why?" Ron asked, sounding tired.

"Because he hurt me just as much as I hurt him," I told him straight. "Before all of this, I could never imagine Harry intentionally hurting me… but it's different now. I know that we only did that because of the horcrux, but it scares me that somewhere in Harry, he thinks and feels these things, even if the horcrux amplified it by a million times. It scares me,"

"Look, Rebecca," Ron whispered, looking me dead in the eye before glancing in front of us to make sure either Harry wasn't paying attention or we didn't run into a tree. "I know that you love the idiot and he loves you too. Hermione may like him but that has nothing to do with it if Harry doesn't feel the same,"

"Hermione doesn't like him, Ron," I told him with certainty.

"How could you know?"

"How do you know Harry still likes me?" I asked back. "I've known that she's liked you since forever, and she's known since sixth year. You're the only one that's only just catching up," I told him.

"Well we aren't talking about me," Ron suddenly said, turning to look at Harry's back, Ron's ears tinted the same color as his hair.

"Could have fooled me," I told him.

"You should talk to him," Ron said without looking at me.

"When pigs fly,"

"That can be arranged,"


	14. Wrapped In Your Arms

**Author's Note: How about that, I wrote another chapter!**

* * *

><p>By the time we reached Harry and Hermione's camp, it was early morning and the freezing cold air changed to merely cold air. Harry called to Hermione, who was in the tent, who only a few seconds later, came out looking confused before her eyes spotted Ron and I.<p>

I was shivering, my clothes still wet and my hair feeling as if it had turn to ice atop my head. But I immediately moved to sit on a nearby log, setting my stuff down beside me and wrapping my arms loosely around me to watch the coming conversation from my vantage point.

Hermione stared at Ron long and hard, looking surprised, happy and confused, making Ron smile happily at her.

"Hey,"

Hermione's face quickly changed then, to one of anger as she suddenly charged him, making Ron try to step away from her, confused by the sudden change in her mood. She grabbed his bag off of his shoulder and started hitting him with it, and then when that didn't work as well as she had liked, she shoved him and she grabbed a handful of leaves and threw them at him.

"You complete ass, Ronald Weasley! You and Rebecca show up here after weeks, and you say 'hey'?"

"Oh yes" I interrupted. "And we show up after weeks and you greet us by yelling at Ron and beating up on him?" I bit back from my spot on my log, my annoyed mood turning into a plain bad one.

"Where's my wand, Harry? Where's my wand?" Hermione asked turning toward Harry.

"I don't know," Harry said quickly and unconvincingly as he put a hand over his pocket that I knew held a wand.

"Harry Potter, you give me my wand!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't have it!" Harry exclaimed, backing up and into a tree in fright.

"Why does he have your wand?" Ron asked.

Hermione spun and looked over at him with angry eyes. "Never mind why he's got my wand," Hermione's eyes then went wide as they caught on something. "What is that?" she asked.

I looked over at Ron as he held up the destroy Horcrux, blackened as if it had been burned to a crisp.

"You destroyed it," Hermione stated. "And how is it that you just so happened to have the sword of Gryffindor?"

"Long story," I smiled from my seat, feeling a bit like the Cheshire Cat.

"Don't think this changes anything," Hermione told Ron angrily before starting to walk away.

"Oh, of course not. I only just destroyed a bloody Horcrux. Why would that change anything?" Ron exclaimed, sounding frustrated, but at least it got Hermione to stop and look back at him. "Look Rebecca and I wanted to come back as soon as we left,"

"Oh yes, so sad," Hermione snapped.

"You have no idea what we've been through, Hermione," I bit back at her, glaring at her from my seat.

"Of course, I have no idea how hard it was for you two. You must have been simply terrified," Hermione said sarcastically. "Meanwhile, Harry and I went to Godric's Hollow and, let's think, what happened there? Oh yes, You-Know-Who's snake turned up wearing Bathilda Bagshot's skin and nearly killed us,"

"And yet us sick and beat up people had to sleep in pubs and abandoned buildings and fight snatchers off because our friends decided to leave us instead of wait for us to calm down," I bit back at her, jumping from my log. "You two, on the other hand, had to fight off a snake wearing a dead woman's skin,"

"You had to sleep comfortably knowing we were alive and had to fight dim witted Snatchers. _You_ left _us_!" Hermione yelled.

"You _abandoned_ us! Trust me, I know, I've had experience with the feeling!" I yelled at her at the top of my lungs.

"Stop it!" Both Ron and Harry yelled at us.

Tears came to my eyes as I stepped away from Hermione and went to sit on my log again, feeling betrayed by all of them.

"How did you find us?" Harry asked.

"With this," I could hear Ron answer, knowing he was pulling out his Deluminator. "It doesn't just turn off lights. I don't know how it works, but this morning I was sitting at Shell Cottage, keeping away from some Snatchers and I heard it,"

"It?" Harry asked as I looked up and at Ron.

"A voice… your voice, Hermione… coming out of it," Ron said, looking at her with soft, loving eyes that only Ron, Harry and I knew were there.

"And what did I say, may I ask?" Hermione asked bitterly.

"My name," Ron said with a hint of a smile. "Just my name. Like a whisper. So I took it, clicked it, and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew,' Ron smiled again looking down at the gadget before looking back up at Hermione. "And sure enough, it floated toward me, the ball of light, went right to my chest, straight through me. Right here," he said, pointing to his chest. "And I knew it was gonna take me where I needed to go, so I got Rebecca and we Dissapparated and came to this hillside. It was dark. We had no idea where we were, I just hoped that one of you would show yourself. And you did," Ron said smiling at Harry.

Harry, however, wasn't looking at Ron, he was looking at me, his eyes pained as he looked me in the face. I quickly looked away however, down at my knees.

I wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

* * *

><p><strong>*Third Person*<strong>

Later that night, as Hermione sat outside, on watch, and Rebecca slept in a closed off area, in her old cot, the boys were sitting next to each other, watching a small flame, hovering in a jar.

"I've always liked these flames Hermione makes," Ron smiled as he watched the flame dance about before his features grew serious as he looked to the opening of the tent where he could see Hermione. "How long do you reckon she'll stay mad at me?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well… just keep talking about that little ball of light touching your heart and she'll come around," Harry chuckled.

"It was true. Every word… This is gonna sound crazy, but I think that's why Dumbledore left it to me, the Deluminator. I think he knew that somehow I'd need it to find my way back, and she'd lead me," Ron smiled down at the flame before something popped up in his mind. "Bloody hell, I just realized, you need a wand, don't you?"

"Yeah,"

"I've got one for you," Ron smiled, getting up and going over to where Rebecca's bag was leaning against a pole. He rifled through it until a wand appeared in his hand. With it, he walked back over to Harry and gave it to him. "It's a blackthorn. Ten inches. Nothing special, but I reckon it'll do. Rebecca took it off a Snatcher a couple of weeks ago,"

Harry examined the wand carefully before aiming the unfamiliar want at the small flame. "_Enogorio_," Harry tried, but instead of smiling making the flame bigger, it became an inferno of flame which made the two boys jump back in surprise. "_Reducio_!" Harry yelled, the flame shrinking down to it's normal size.

"What's going on in there?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," the boys said at the same time.

Convinced that Hermoine wasn't coming in to check up on them or Rebecca hadn't woken, both boys settled down again. Ron stared at the small flame while Harry placed the wand into his pocket before his eyes turned to the curtain separating Rebecca from the rest of the tent. Harry almost thought he could see her hand poking around the curtain having stretched and her arm now splayed off the cot.

Harry had missed Rebecca more than he had ever thought he could miss anyone while they had been separated. He had always been thinking of her, he had even dreamt of her, though not all of those dreams had been happy. He had been so worried for her as well, not knowing if she was alive and well, or captured and tortured, or worse, dead and alone somewhere where no one would ever find her. Harry also couldn't help but feel hurt about the whole thing though, and he couldn't help but feel mad at himself for most of it. He'd been so cruel to her that day, and he hadn't felt bad for it until she had been long gone, not even when he had shoved her. She may have said things that had hurt him immensely, mostly because it had been her that said them, but he shouldn't have done any of those things to add to it. It hadn't been her speaking that night and Harry should have realized that, it had been the locket fueling her anger and he shouldn't have added to that fire that had been burning in those beautiful blue eyes.

There were the nights that he dreamed dreams that made his skin crawl and his heart ache, when he was running for Rebecca, down a long hallway. She couldn't see him coming at her, she couldn't see the danger that was coming for her. He yelled and screamed at her to look, to protect herself, but she couldn't hear him. He'd hear her laughing happily and it only sped his slow steps because, even in his dreams, he couldn't bare the thought of never hearing that laugh again. But, in every dream like that he'd never make it to her in time, and he would come upon her dead body, that happy, fiery soul gone, making the beautiful shell just a sad remnant of Rebecca, her blue eyes dull and empty, having nothing of what made those eyes so beautiful to Harry.

Those eyes. Those beautiful bright eyes that he had seen so happy, so sad, so excited, in such pain. It had been physically painful to see those same eyes so angry at him. It had nearly scared him some nights when in his waking dreams he'd see those angry eyes looking at him and only him. And then he'd wake up and it was almost worse, because the girl that belonged to those eyes wasn't there, and he had no chance to fix any of it.

"How long will Rebecca hate me, do you think?" Harry asked, still staring at the curtain.

Ron looked up at the flame and over at Harry, finding him staring at where he knew Rebecca was sleeping. Ron sighed and looked at the curtain, remembering their conversation from earlier.

"I think all she needs is a good shove in the right direction. She just feels betrayed because of that bloody horcrux," Ron told him, trying to explain it.

Harry kept looking to the curtain, but nodded. If it took Harry forever, he'd fix this… he had to.

* * *

><p><strong>*First Person*<strong>

The next day was a lazy and slow day and most of us tried to stay as far from each other as possible. Hermione read in her bunk, and worked on breakfast and lunch while I sat on my cot, listening to music quietly and reading through Dumbledore's notebook. Ron kept a very low profile in Hermione's presence and spent most of the morning with Harry searching for food in the forest.

We had a quiet lunch before Harry and Ron wandered off again and met again when darkness fell. Harry and Ron were on one side of the tent, Hermione was sitting at eh table and I was on my cot still, when Hermione got up. I glanced up from the notebook at her but kept silent.

"If it's annoying you, I'll stop!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, dropping his wand and held up his hands. He'd been tapping the radio for the last hour muttering under his breath. Hermione just walked past him to Harry. Ron and I shared a glance.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I want to go see Xenophilius Lovegood," Hermione said plainly, making the rest of us stare at her in shock.

"Sorry?"

Hermione shoved the copy of _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ under Harry's nose. "It's of a letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindelwald. But look at the signature. The A of Albus is the same mark that's in my book, the same mark as in Godric's Hollow,"

"It was there too," Harry said vaguely.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"Outside Gregorovitvh's Wand Shop,"

"Let me see," I said, standing and taking the book from Hermione's hands, not feeling like doing it kindly. Sure enough, the 'A' or the mark they were talking about was the same one that was popping up throughout Dumbledore's notebook. "It's in Dumbledore's notebook too,"

"His what?" Hermione asked.

I quickly walked back over to my cot and picked it up, holding it so that they could see the cover. "I finally opened the chest and I found this. The first page has that mark and it has it near a title on one of the pages,"

"What does it mean?" Ron asked.

"Don't know," I told him with a shrug.

"Look, you've got no idea where the next Horcrux is, and neither do I, but this, this means something. I'm sure of it," Hermione said, looking to Harry.

"Yeah. Hermione's right," Ron nodded, walking over to her. "We ought to see Lovegood. Let's vote on it. Those in favor?" Ron raised his hand, but no one else did, not even Hermione who wanted to go see Lovegood. So I also raised my hand, just to help Ron, which earned me a dirty look from Hermione before she walked off.

"I thought she wanted to go to Lovegood's," I shrugged. I went and sat back down on my cot in my corner as the others moved around me, trying to ignore them, especially when Harry would pass. I continued to read Dumbledore's notebook, trying to find any useful information within it, but didn't seem to have any, most of it was somewhat useless information… at least until I got closer to the end of the notebook.

Near the middle was where it told of Dumbledore's theories on Voldemort and the Horcruxes, and then after came the sad story of Professor Snape's life. It told in short of how Snape and Harry's mother, Lily Evans, became good friends, even though he had been in Slytherin and she had been in Gryffindor and how Snape fell in love with her. It also told however, by sad happenstance, how Lily grew to hate Snape and later fell in love with James, leaving Snape to join Voldemort, until he learned of the plan to kill the Potters, Lily, Harry and James. That was the reason Snape switched sides so willingly.

It was so sad, that, according to Dumbledore, Snape had fallen so deeply in love, only to become hated and forgotten by that same girl. He was so in love with her that he had been willing to switch sides without question, even when she was long gone. I suddenly understood why he was so bitter, especially towards Harry who was both the exact likeness to his father, and the last piece of Lily Potter.

As I had said my first year, and had somehow forgotten along the way, everyone acted like they did for a reason, which didn't mean that you could just call them evil and that was what they were.

The pages went on to a letter within the notebook's pages, addressed to me.

_Dear Rebecca Sherwood-Black, _

_There will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something. I have left this information to Severus Snape, but in the event that he cannot pass it on to Harry, I have entrusted you with this information, and you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable to inform Harry._

_On the night Lord Voldemort went to Gordric's Hollow to kill Harry, and Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find. Harry himself._

_There is a reason why Harry can speak with snakes. There's a reason he can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside him. Harry is the seventh horcrux. _

I gasped as tears came to my eyes, placing a hand over my mouth to keep myself quiet. I already knew where this would lead, and I feared it, even as I read through the remaining length of the letter.

_You must see where I am headed for, Rebecca. When the time comes, Harry Potter must die. But it must be Voldemort himself must do it, that is essential._

_I know what you must be thinking, for Severus thought the same; that I have only been protecting Harry so that he may die at the proper moment. That I've been raising him like a pig for slaughter. Please understand Rebecca, that I have always cared for Harry and have grown to love him, but you know as well as I what must be done for the good of the world._

_Life does not cease to be funny when people die any more than it ceases to be serious when people laugh._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

I sobbed, letting out a gasping sound as tears poured from my eyes. Harry had to die. It was almost impossible to connect that sentence to the boy I loved, that was in this very tent, asleep. It was impossible to connect Harry with theses things that we were running around trying to destroy. But yet it all made sense. And now Harry was meant to die because of some freak mix up, just so the rest of us could live. And where did that leave me?

I curled up tightly around myself, my arms holding my legs against my chest nearly painfully as I tried to silence myself. Of all times, right now would not be the best for someone to happen across me.

But that was just how fate would have it.

"Rebecca?"

I wiped my face, and fixed my appearance in the same instance, turning my hair to it's normal color and clearing up the redness on my face. "Yes?" I asked, only to have my voice break.

Harry walked around me to sit in front of me on my cot, looking at me with concerned eyes, only to see the wetness on my cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything," I answered in a small voice, answering vaguely, but truthfully.

"Oh, Rebecca," Harry whispered, pulling my small body towards his, kissing the top of my head as I wrapped myself around him, holding him close, like it was the last time. "It's going to be okay,"

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to him.

"I'm sorry too, I should never have fought with you. I'm sorry I pushed you, Rebecca. I'm sorry I hurt you," Harry whispered to me.

"I know," I whispered to him.

"When you left, I thought you were gone forever," Harry told me. "It'd be a pretty lonely place here without you,"

"Well, I'm here now," I told him, wiping my tears and looking up at him.

"Yes. You are," Harry smiled, pushing aside a traitorous dark curl. "Please don't do that to me again,"

"I'll try my best," I smiled back.

Harry leaned down and kissed me on each cheek, and before he knew what was happening, I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. My heart seemed to burst in a near painful happiness as his lips moved against mine, just like how I remembered. I shivered as his arms wrapped around me tightly, almost painfully, but I didn't mind one bit because this was where I had missed being, even if I had not realized it until now… wrapped in his arms.

My arms were locked around his neck like a vice, and I held him just as tightly. It was as if we were both afraid that if we let go in the slightest, the other would disappear. When we broke away I only moved to bury my face in the crook of his neck, hiding my face from him, because no matter how perfect this was and how much I found that I loved Harry Potter… I knew that these times would be limited, and I'd only get these moments for a little while longer.


	15. Deathly

**Author's Note: You know who else I love? Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade... together. Luke by himself sort of annoys me. ****Anyway, here's another chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next morning we traveled to Lovegood's, Harry and I, hand-in-hand. Ron and Hermione? Twenty feet apart.<p>

"You're not still mad at him, are you?" Harry asked as we drew up beside Hermione, Ron being a ways ahead.

"I'm always mad at him," Hermione smiled.

"Aw, you are so evil," I smiled, but it would seem that I was quiet on Hermione's good side either.

A while later, we came across a house in the shape of a giant rook, rising up as tall as the Burrow with a large white moon hanging on the top. You had to admit though, the moon was a bit of a giveaway to whose house it was. We walked through the gate and up the path through a overgrown garden with the largest variety of strange plants I'd ever seen.

Hermione knocked on the door and barely seconds later the door flew open to reveal a slightly cross-eyed man with white hair that looked like a cloud had settled on his head, dressed in a nightshirt. "What? What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" But when he saw Harry his mouth fell open in a perfect comical O.

"Hello, Mr Lovegood," Harry said, holding up a hand to get the man's attention. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. We met a few months ago. Would it be alright if we came in? There's something we'd like to ask you,"

"I… I'm not sure that's advisable," Lovegood said quietly, casting a cautious glance around his garden.

"It won't take long, sir," Hermione told him.

"I… oh, all right then. Come in, quickly. _Quickly!_"

We had barely got ourselves inside before Mr. Lovegood shut the door behind us. He then lead us up a spiral staircase and into the upstairs where he told us to sit as he got us some tea. We all sat as comfortably as we could for how crowded it was, with all of the random objects gathered in the room and the copies of _The Quibbler_ sitting about. As I looked around, I noticed Luna wasn't there. It was strange… I would have thought she'd want to come and greet us.

"Where is Luna?" Hermione asked for me as Lovegood sat in the only remaining chair in the room.

"Luna?" Lovegood asked, almost sounding surprised that Hermione had asked after her. "She'll be along,"

It grew quiet until everyone took a drink of their tea. As I took a sip I almost gagged, the stuff was like drinking cold syrup, but wet it was bitter and slimy at the same time. I quickly set it down on the tables in front of me, making a mental note not to drink anymore of the stuff.

My eyes then caught on a statue sitting amongst Lovegood's papers and clutter, of a woman wearing a familiar looking headdress, radishes hanging from her ears and a bushel beside her. At the bottom of the bust was the saying; _Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure! _Which made the bust of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"So…" Lovegood began, drawing my attention back to him. "How can I help you, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, actually…" Harry began. "It was about something you were wearing round your neck at Bill and Fleur's wedding. A symbol,"

"You mean this?" Lovegood asked, pulling out a silver necklace which indeed had the strange marking hanging off it.

"Yes, exactly that," Harry nodded. "What we wondered is, what is it?"

"What is it?" Lovegood repeated. "Well, it's the sign of the Deathly Hallows, of course,"

"Sir, what are the Deathly Hallows?" I asked.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of them. Very few wizards believe," he took a drink of tea.

"But what _are_ they?" Hermione asked, realizing he thought he had explained enough already.

"I assume you're all familiar with the Tale of the Three Brothers?" he continued.

"Yes," Ron, Hermione and I all nodded.

"No," Harry said, looking around awkwardly.

"That was the title the symbol was next to," I told them. "It makes sense now, I should have seen it before,"

"Yes, well, the whole thing starts with it… I've got a copy around here somewhere…" Lovegood looking about him.

"Here, I've got one with me," Hermione pulled out the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ from her bag.

"The original?" Lovegood asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Very well- best read it out loud," he smiled.

Hermione opened the book and began reading the tale aloud. I had already read the tale earlier, since Dumbledore had practically copied it right into his notebook for me to read, but I listened anyway.

Hermione read to us of the three brothers and how they had used their magic to pass a river. Death felt cheated, but sought revenge in a more cunning way, and gave them each a gift of their choice. The eldest brother asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence and Death carved the Elder Wand. The second brother wanted to humiliate death, so he asked to be able to call others from Death. Death gave him the Resurrection Stone. The third brother was the humblest and wisest of the three and did not trust Death, so he asked to be able to leave that place without being followed by Death. Death gave him his own Cloak of Invisibility. The first brother boasted of his ultimate weapon and, later that night, another wizard took the wand and killed the brother. The second brother turned the Resurrection Stone thrice in hand and his deceased fiancé appeared, but she was sad and cold and suffered, for she didn't belong in his world. The second brother killed himself to join her- and Death took the second brother. Death was never able to find the third brother, however. It was only when the brother passed on his cloak to his son that he greeted Death as an old friend and went with him as an equal as he departed from his life.

"Well there you are," Mr. Lovegood said, simple as can be.

"But there's no mention of the words 'Deathly Hallows' in the story," Hermione said, confused still.

"Well, of course not," Lovegood said smugly. "That is a children's tale, told to amuse rather than to instruct. Those of us who understand these matters, however, recognize that the ancient story refers to three objects, or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessor master of Death,"

Lovegood then suddenly stood leaving us to follow him as he grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

. "The Elder Wand. The most powerful wand ever made," he drew a straight vertical line. "The Resurrection Stone," he drew a circle over the line. "The Cloak of Invisibility," he drew a triangle around them, enclosing the symbol.

We all gave each other uncomfortable looks as he said that, thinking of one old friend that fit that description.

"Together, they are the Deathly Hallows," Lovegood continued. "Any who possessed all three will be a master of Death,"

"That mark was on a grave a Godric's Hollow," Hermione commented befor turning her attention back to Mr. Lovegood. "Uh, Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell Family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?"

"They have everything to do with the Hallows! Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell were thought to be the original owners of the Deathly Hallows!" he exclaimed before looking out the window and heading downstairs.

"I think it's just an old morality tale," Ron shrugged. "It's obvious, which gift you'd choose-"

"-The cloak,"

"-The wand,"

"-The stone,"

"You're supposed to say the cloak," Ron said. "But if you had the wand, you wouldn't need it. An _unbeatable_ wand, Hermione! Come on!"

"It would only do you good if you could keep your trap shut about it," Hermione explained. "Why'd you say the stone, Harry?"

"Because we could bring back people who've died… Dumbledore… Moody… my parents… Sirius and Rebecca's mum-"

They stopped short when they looked at me.

"I think we ought to be leaving," I told them, making my way down stairs, leaving them to follow me. I got off on the next floor and smiled at Lovegood as he came into view, moving out of the way so that the others could get off the stairs.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Lovegood, but we really must be-"

"NO!" Mr. Lovegood suddenly shouted, making me jump back into Harry in fright. "You can't leave… you can't…" he said as he began to mumble, marching toward the door to stand in front of it.

"Mr. Lovegood?" Harry asked, pushing me behind him.

"You're my only hope," Lovegood suddenly murmured. "They were angry, you see, about what I'd been writing… so they took her, they took my Luna," Lovegood slowly made his way forward until he was right in front of Harry, pushing his hair off of his forehead, making his scar visible. "But it's really you they want,"

"Who took her, sir?" Harry asked, pulling Lovegood's hand off of his face.

"Voldemort,"

All at once, dark figures wisped past the windows and shrieks and yells filled my ears. Harry tackled me to the ground as Mr. Lovegood shot a spell, followed by a colossal explosion. Fragments of paper and wood flew in all directions while clouding us with thick dust. The sound of a body tumbling down the staircase and Hermione's scream put me on edge, and I reached out to find the others. Somehow we found each other and, once we were all holding each other's hands, we Disapparated.

"That traitorous little bleeder!" Ron exclaimed as everything stopped making my stomach heave and we settled. "It there no one we can trust?"

"They kidnapped her because he supported me," Harry told him. "He was just desperate,"

Ron watched him for a long moment before he sighed and nodded. "I'll do the enchantments,"

I sat my bag down, taking out a few things when I heard a twig snap next to me. I froze and looked up to find a Snatcher watching me, a smile on his mangled face. I cursed softly at myself. We had all gotten to lax on our security. All of our things should be in either my or Hermione's bags, not out for the boys to leave lying about if this was going to happen.

"Um… guys?" I called.

"Hello, poppet," the Snatcher smiled, stepping closer to me.

I stepped back from him, shoving my bag (which was shrunk down) into my pocket on the inside of my coat. Thank goodness for preparedness.

I felt Harry grab my hand and suddenly we were off, running as fast as we could into the forest that the Snatchers hadn't cut us off from.

"Well don't hang about. Snatch 'em!" I heard the one in charge yell behind us, and I knew the chase was on.

Despite Harry's hand, we all quickly got separated as the Snatchers tried to blow us up or wrap us in chains. I felt them whiz by me as I tried to jump and run out of the way of each spell, but let me tell you, it was hard. Finally I spun around and dove into a bush, pulling out the Invisibility cloak from my bag and swung it around me and waited.

About a minute later, I caught sight of the one I knew to be in charge, walking at his own leisurely pace, and smelling Hermione's scarf. I quickly sprang up from my spot and flicked my wand. Ropes wound around the bloke and he fell to the ground.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

I quickly ran over to him, yanking Hermione's scarf off of him before getting a good look at his face and clothes. I then smiled down at him as I used Levicorpus to send him flying back the way he'd come.

Then, as fast as possible, I morphed into him and put an illusion over my clothes so that they looked like his before I ran the way Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other Snatchers had gone. And it didn't take long to find them.

I approached slowly with a cocky swagger as I watch Harry, Ron, and Hermione all grabbed up by 'my fellow snatchers' all of them thrashing about until Ron got a good kick to the jugular.

"Leave him!" Hermione exclaimed from the arms of a gangly snatcher.

"Your boyfriend will get worse that that, girly," I told her. After all it was true. "Now would you all stop fussing and just shut up," I sighed. I then approached as Harry was yanked to his feet by Fenrir Greyback, thrashing around. The sight I caught of him surprised me though, Harry's glasses were gone and his face was so swelled up that he looked more like his cousin Dudley than himself. "What happened to you, ugly?" Both Greyback and Harry looked up. "No, not you," I told Greyback who just nodded and turned back to Harry.

"Whay's your name?" Greyback growled.

"Dudley. Vernon Dudley," Harry said instantly. Apparently our minds were on the same track.

"I'll check it," a grumbly snatcher muttered as he pulled out a small notebook.

I moved on to Hermione who was still thrashing about. "And you, my lovely, what do they call you?" I asked, getting close to her, trying to act as a Snatcher would.

"Penelope Clearwater, half-blood," Hermione answered immediately without looking me in the eye.

"There's no Vernon Dudley on here," the snatcher with the list announced, making me look up, my mind racing as I tried to figure out what to do.

"Did you hear that, ugly?" Greyback grumbled to Harry as I turned to look at them, my mind continuing to race as a really bad plan formed. "The list says you're lying. How come you don't want us to know who you are?"

"The list's wrong. I told you who I am," Harry insisted.

I walked toward Harry, pushing Greyback aside as I stared down at Harry.

"Sit 'em down over here while I decide what to do," I ordered.

I heard movement as Ron and Hermione were pulled over until they were next to Harry. I stared Harry down before letting my grey eyes flash their true blue before stepping away from him, turning around as if I were pacing a little away from them before turning back.

"You see, I think you're all hiding something from us," I said, tapping the tip of my wand on my thigh. "I think you are all imposters,"

All the snatchers looked at me, utterly confused.

"_Stupefy_!" I cried.

I started by taking out the biggest threat, Greyback, and moving down the line, knocking as many of the snatchers off of Harry, Ron, and Hermione as I could before the three of them started running again.

"_Incarcerous_!" Hermione dropped and of course Ron stopped and turned back to her, trying to pull the ropes off by hand.

I spun around and looked up at the Snatcher I had been impersonating and growled, throwing spell after spell at him which he easily blocked.

"_Stupefy_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Like what I did there? Heheheee!<strong>


	16. Maim or Seriously Injure

**Author's Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A SHITTY NEW YEAR! Wait, what? ****Merry Christmas guys, this is the last chapter of this one, and guess what? I've already started on the next one! Yeah me! Enjoy guys! Merry Christmas!**

**BTW: _THIS_ is your Christmas present guys. Love you!**

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, look who's here," I heard an all too familiar voice hiss into my ear. "Hello, cousin,"<p>

"Get away from her!" I heard Hermione yell.

I opened my eyes a slit and saw Bellatrix grinning down at me, using her wand to hold up my hair from my face. I quickly struck out, the heel of my hand connecting with my her cheek, unfortunately missing her face. She screeched and stumbled back, holding her face before her eyes turned back to me as I stood, glaring at her.

"You little bitch!" Her wand was suddenly aimed as fire roared up my body and ever muscle tensed painfully until it suddenly stopped as cold wrapped around me and I dropped back to the ground. "I knew you didn't have the intelligence to be a good little witch," Bellatrix growled. "But I didn't think you were this stupid,"

"Draco!"

I looked up to find that I was in a large hall, dark and cold. Within the room were the Snatchers, holding Harry, Ron and Hermione, but also were the Malfoys, Draco having walked into the room.

"Come here, Draco," Bellatrix smiled. "Come meet your cousin,"

I watched as Draco's eyes darted around the room until they fell on me and his fear seemed to grow as he stepped to Bellatrix's side.

"Enjoying yourself, Draco?" I asked with a sarcastic smile.

Bellatrix's hand flashed out and hit me across the face before I even knew what happened, making me gasp in surprise. "You will not speak to anyone above you, you little blood traitor," she hissed.

"So… it's okay to talk to everyone in the room but the chandelier?" I smiled.

The hand flashed out again, this time expected, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"I'll teach you to be so willfull," Bellatrix growled before her whole face changed to a happy peaceful look. "But first, Draco, I have a job for you,"

As Narcissa appeared before me, wand aimed at me threateningly, Bellatrix led him where to where I could see plump faced Harry kneeling on the ground, being watched by two Snatchers. Bellatrix immediately grabbed the hair on his head and forced him to face Draco.

"Well, Draco?" Bellatrix asked avidly. "Is it him? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I- I can't be sure," Draco said, keeping his distance from Greyback and avoiding looking directly at Harry.

"Look at him carefully- go closer!" I had never thought Lucius could sound so excited, but on the other hand, he did look like he hadn't showered in weeks. "Draco, if we're the ones to hand over Potter-"

"We won't forget who actually caught him, will we, Mr. Malfoy?" the head Snatcher said in a light way, but a menacing threat clung beneath his words.

"You dare to talk to me like that in my own house!" Lucius yelled crankily, but Narcissa left me and was suddenly there, calming him and pulling him away from Draco. Bellatrix was immediately there to replace him however, and grabbing his arm, pulling him so close to Harry that my heart started beating faster in fear and anticipation.

"Now, Draco, if this isn't who we think it is and we call Him, he'll kill us all. We have to be absolutely sure,"

We were dead. I knew it… but then Draco glanced back at me before looking back to Harry.

"I don't know. I can't be sure… what's wrong with his face anyway?" Draco asked.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix asked, looking up at the Snatchers.

"He came to us like that. Something he picked up in the forest I reckon,"

"Or ran into a Stinging Jinx," Bellatrix smiled before looking down at me. "Was it you, cousin? Nah, I think it was the Mudblood," she laughed. "Give me their wands, I'll check what the last spell was,"

I quickly looked back to where Draco and Harry were to find Draco watching me as he stood with his mother, moving away from Harry and coming to stand next to me. I quickly mouthed a thank you, which he only nodded to.

Then I heard Bellatrix gasp.

"What's that? Where did you get that?"

"The sword? It was in her bag when we searched her- reckon it's mine, now," the snatcher grinned happily.

There was a bang and a flash of red light as Bellatrix took out every last snatcher without hesitation. She was incredible; they were no match for her prodigious skills and lack of conscience. They fell where they stood as if they were nothing. They _were_ nothing, under her wandpoint.

"Go! Get out!" she yelled at those still alive, and boy did they take off.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Narcissa asked.

"Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!" Bellatrix was panting slightly, looking down at the sword, examining its hilt with desperate eyes. Then she turned to look at the others. "If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed," she muttered. "The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself… but if he finds out… I must… I must know…"

To my surprise, Bellatrix actually looked frightened, fire issuing from her wand tip and burnt a hole in the carpet. Whatever was going on was big, and it was scaring her to death.

Bellatrix turned back to Narcissa. "Put the boys in the cellar- we'll start with the girls," Bellatrix nodded, as if agreeing with herself that that was the best course of action.

"This is my house, Bella," Narcissa snapped. "You don't give orders in my-"

"Do it!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You have no idea of the danger we are in!"

Bellatrix then walked over to me and shoved me into the center of the room before walking over to Hermione and grabbing her by the hair, dragging her to the center of the room next to me. She whimpered, her face filled with fear as she looked helplessly at me, but I just helped her stand, and moved to stand in front of her.

"No!" Ron and Harry yelled together as they were forced towards the stairs at wandpoint.

"No! You can have me! Take me!" Ron yelled, his eyes on Hermione.

"If one of them dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she sneered. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book… But family is always first," I saw Bellatrix's cruel eyes turn on me and I glared back at her. "Take them downstairs and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them- yet,"

I watched as the boys struggled against their captives, their eyes on us until the disappeared down the stairs, but even then I could still hear them. I felt my lip tremble as I realized that might have been the last time I ever saw Harry. But I knew what I had to do, Bellatrix was going to torture us for some sort of information, and I wasn't going to let her get at Hermione first. She'd have to go through her favorite cousin.

"Now, which one of you is going to tell me where you got this sword?" Bellatrix asked us sweetly, her eyes going between us.

We said nothing, the only sound that could be heard was the clicking of Bellatrix's heels on the wood and Ron's constant yells for Hermione.

"No?"

I watched as Bellatrix took steps toward us, a devilish smile on her face as her eyes watched Hermione. I kept my eyes on her though, not showing weakness, even when her face was inches from mine, her breath foul on my face.

"Not willing to say anything, Rebecca?" she smiled.

"No," I hissed at her.

Bellatrix just smiled wider as she turned her gaze to Hermione. "Then I guess I'll try the Mudblood. See how long she can endure my power,"

"No!" I yelled, backing Hermione up farther.

"No?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You said family first didn't you?" I asked, trying to bait her.

"I guess I did," Bellatrix smiled.

Before my mind could catch up completely I was on the ground, withering in pain, my mouth open to let out a silent scream, my body tense and rigid as pain ripped at me and swallowed me whole. And then it suddenly stopped, and I couldn't help but let out the choked cry that issued from my mouth as my body released and I laid on the ground panting, crying loudly.

"Where did you get this sword, Rebecca?" she growled at me.

"We found the sword!" I cried.

"You are lying and I know it!" Bellatrix shouted in my ear, making me jerk away from her painfully. "You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell me the truth. _Tell the truth!_"

Pain reappeared and I screamed this time, shrill and filled with the anguish that my body was racked with.

"TELL THE TRUTH!" she yelled.

"_Stop it!_" I heard Hermione scream. "Let her go!"

"It's your fault she's being tortured, you filthy Mudblood! Just tell me the truth and I'll let my dear cousin live!" I felt it when Bellatrix yanked my hair, raising my head for Hermione to see. "See the pain in her face? It's all because of you,"

"Shut up, Bellatrix!" I hissed, throwing my head back into her shoulder, making her drop me. "We found the sword. That's it!"

But the pain started again, and I screamed, almost missing what Bellatrix said next. "What else did you take? What else have you got!"

"We didn't-"

"TELL THE TRUTH! You're already next on my list! If you two don't tell me right now you'll be moved to the top of the it!" Bellatrix shrieked in my ear.

"I am telling the-"

Pain rolled across my chest and I cried out. This wasn't the same pain as the Cruciatus curse, but it still hurt. When it stopped, I continued to cry, even when kicked me across the room.

"If you won't tell me, I'll just have to take the Mudblood. I'll just have to wait for the pleasure of killing you until my work is done," Bellatrix said happily.

"No!" I heard Hermione scream.

* * *

><p><strong>*Third Person*<strong>

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" Ron screamed the whole time they were pulled down the stairs to the cellar where they were thrown in and left.

"Ron?"

"Luna?" Harry called into the darkness.

Ron quickly used his Deluminator and a lantern came on to reveal Luna, Ollivander and a goblin.

Suddenly, above then, they could hear low murmurs as voices began to talk, the first was Bellatrix's but the second, even as muffled as her voice got, Harry could tell, like always, that it was Rebecca's.

"We have to do something!" Ron yelled.

"We've tried everything… it's enchanted," Ollivander told them.

And then suddenly the screaming started. Harry knew who it was immediately and it tore at his heart to hear her in so much pain.

"That's Rebecca," Ron stated, realizing it wasn't his Hermione that was screaming. He had to thank Rebecca if they ever got out of here, because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was her that was keeping Hermione from being tortured first, not Bellatrix who just wanted to save Hermione for last.

Harry was staring up through the bars of the door, gripping them painfully, wanting to rip the door off it's hinges. He wanted so badly to call out to Rebecca at that moment, but he knew that it would do no good, he needed to think, if that was even possible with his mind on Rebecca and her agonized screams.

Suddenly Harry got a bad idea and kneeled down, pulling the piece of mirror out of his sock, where he had hidden it.

"You're bleeding, Harry," Luna stated, watching him pull the mirror out of his sock. "That's a curious thing to keep in your sock,"

Harry quickly moved off to a corner and looked down at the mirror to see those familiar elderly blue eyes staring up at him. "Help us," Harry cried desperately as Rebecca's screams reached their peak that made Harry want to rip his hair out and run to her.

And then they stopped.

Harry spun around and looked to the ceiling, fearing the worst for his Rebecca, but nothing followed, not until Hermione's pain filled screams replaced Rebecca's. Harry's heart turned cold as he listened, hoping to here anything that would tell him that Rebecca was at least alive… but nothing.

Then footsteps could be heard tromping down the stairs.

"Let them go!" Harry yelled as he raced to the door only to have a wand pointed in his face, making him back up unwillingly.

"Get back," Pettigrew bit out before turning to the others that resided in the room and pointed at one of them. "You. Goblin. Come with me," The goblin looked back at Harry as he went before following, the door slamming soundly behind them.

Then there was a pop.

"Dobby?" Harry exclaimed as the little house elf appeared before him. "What are you doing here?"

"Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter, of course," Dobby smiled. "Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter,"

"Are you saying you can Apparate in and out of this room?" Harry asked, feeling hope for the first time. "Can you take us with you?"

"Well of course, sir. I'm an Elf," Dobby said as if it was a silly question for Harry to ask him.

"Works for me," Ron smiled before his eyes returned to the ceiling where even Hermione's screams had stopped.

"Right, Dobby," Harry nodded before looking up at the other occupants in the room. "I want you to take Luna and Mr. Ollivander-"

"To Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Dimulth," Ron interrupted. "Trust me,"

"Whenever you're ready, sir," Luna smiled down at the house elf.

"Sir? I like her very much," Dobby smiled before taking Luna's and Ollivander's hand and looking to the boys. "Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds,"

Dobby disappeared with an audible pop which sent Pettigrew running down the stairs toward them. The boy quickly pressed themselves to either side of the door and waited for it to open. Pettrigrew entered, and right when Ron and Harry were about to jump him, there was another pop and a strange look came over the man's face before he keeled over, dead.

The boys looked down at the man before looking to the top of the stairs where they could see Dobby waiting for them, with Pettrigrew's wand.

"Who gets his wand?"

* * *

><p><strong>*First Person*<strong>

"Well?" I hear demand Bellatrix. "Is it the true sword?"

I painfully, looked up to see a goblin standing before Bellatrix, looking down at the sword. He would know whether the sword was real or not. We'd both be killed instantly if he said it was. But after what was mere minutes but seemed forever, Griphook said; "No. It's a fake,"

"Are you sure?" asked Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"

"Yes," the goblin said in monotone.

"Consider yourself lucky, goblin," Bellatrix casually flicked her wand, cutting a deep gash into the goblin's face. He dropped to his knees at her feet and she kicked him aside.

"The same won't be said for these two," Bellatrix smiled, leaning over Hermione with a devilish smile on her face. "Maybe I can find a nice werewolf to eat you alive?"

"_No!_" I looked up as Ron and Harry burst into the room.

Bellatrix stood and spun around as her wand jumped out of her hand and into Harry's her eyes wide in surprise at what Ron had down. Harry then quickly Stunned Lucius sending him grumbling to the floor.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

I looked up to see Bellatrix had got a hold of an unconscious Hermione and was holding her knife to her throat beside me.

"Drop your wands," she yelled dangerously. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood really is!"

Neither Ron nor Harry made a move to drop the wands they were holding.

"I said, drop them!" Bellatrix screeched, pressing the knife into Hermione's throat making drops of blood trickle down it.

I heard the sounds of wands hitting the floor.

"Good," Bellatrix leered. "Draco, pick them up!"

Draco did as he was told before walking over to stand next to me, watching the scene carefully. It was only when he kicked me, making me wince did I look up at him, glaring. But then he shook his sleeve, making a wand slide down until it was poking out from his sleeve.

My wand.

I carefully took it from him, him obviously allowing me, and slipped it into my own sleeve, and waited for the right moment to attack.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Bellatrix smiled, stepping forward carefully, Hermion still her arms, nearly taunting us. "It's Harry Potter. He's all bright and shiny and new again, just in time for the Dark Lord,"

I sat rigid as I looked back at Harry, his face indeed was back to normal. There was no denying his identity, now.

Bellatrix smiled. "Call him. Go on, call him,"

Lucius walked over, eyeing Draco who was shifting nervously under his father's gaze. So Lucius just walked past him, raising his sleeve to reveal his own dark mark to us all, slowly and melodramatically pointing his wand to the tattoo.

But then suddenly, a peculiar grinding noise from above came to all of our attentions, even stopping Lucius from touching his Dark Mark. I looked up in time to Dobby sitting at the top of the chandelier, turning the top of it until it trembled and, with one final creak, fell. Bellatrix shrieked and dropped Hermione, letting her fall forward. Ron however, was there and caught her in his arms, pulling her away from the chaos.

The glass shards flew in all directions once the chandelier met the ground with a crash. I forced myself backwards as glass flew at Draco and I, making Draco drop the wands in his hands to cover his face. I quickly grabbed them from the ground, ignoring the pain from the glass shards, and pointed them all at Lucius, who was about to touch his Dark Mark. The triple Stunner that flew out of the wands sent him flying, smashing against the ceiling, and back to the ground, completely limp.

Harry ran to me, and pulled me to my feet, as I stuck the wands into his pocket before wrapping an arm around his neck as he helped me up. He practically dragged me to where everyone stood around Dobby, watching the room carefully for any new threats, and for that I was thankful.

"Dobby!" Narcissa screamed, her voice getting shrill voice. "You! _You_ dropped the chandelier-?"

"You dirty little monkey! You could have killed me!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Dobby never meant to kill- only to maim or seriously injure," Dobby smiled, making me chuckle softly despite the situation.

"How _dare_ you! How dare you defy your masters!"

"Dobby has no master!" he straightened, standing tall. "Dobby is a free elf! And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

I felt it when we Disapparated, and it didn't help my condition much, but it was better than being at Bellatrix's mercy. I sagged to the wet sandy ground and smelled the salty air, knowing we had reached Shell Cottage, breathing hard, pain and nauseous-ness overwhelming me.

"Rebecca," I looked up as Harry walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me carefully, tucking my head beneath his chin. "You're alright," he whispered to me.

I glanced over Harry's shoulder and over at Dobby's blurry figure standing next to me. "Thank you, Dobby," I coughed before fully looking over at him. He was hunched over, holding his stomach, and his face was etched into a pain filled look as his eyes took in my sad face. "Dobby!" I yelled, pushing Harry off me as I cried my best to crawl over to the elf that had been a sort of friend to me when I had been little. Harry, now understanding the situation, passed me and dropped to his knees as he caught Dobby's small figure in his arms.

"Dobby- no! Help! HELP!" Harry shouted. "No, Dobby, don't die- please!" Dobby stretched his arm out toward Harry, resting a hand on Harry's cheek as I reached them. "Such a beautiful place to be with friends… Dobby is happy to be with his friend… Harry… Potter,"

And then, with a little shudder, the little elf became quite still, his tennis-ball green eyes sprinkled with tiny lights from the stars they could no longer see.

**THE END  
><strong>_For now…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Next to come is <em>Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2<em>**

**WARNING****: ****_Again_, if you had heart problems waiting for this story, you might want someone with nurse training sitting next to you at all times for this next story. This next one might take a while simply because I might cry when I finally finish it. **

**Anyway... review! Thank you for reading! Did you guys like the way I ended this one? I hope did because I had no idea what I was doing. Love you guys!**

**"Tenna' ento lye omenta!" 'Until we meet again!'**


End file.
